Dancing in the Dark
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: What if Akane and Mousse paired up to get the ultimate revenge not evil to get back at Ranma and Shampoo? Pure chaos. . . and fluff. Chapter 12 is up
1. Momba

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 1: Momba  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
~  
  
"Why stupid duck boy follow Shampoo? Why not leave alone?!"  
  
Angrily tucking a strand a lavender hair behind her ear, Shampoo sighed with exasperation. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she tightened her fist beside her. A tic was beginning to form above her left eye.  
  
"Because beautiful. . ."  
  
Why did she even ask?  
  
". . . . .most wonderful. . . ."  
  
She already knew the answer.  
  
"darling Shampoo, I. . . ."  
  
Shampoo rushed forward with her fist, an annoyed yell coming from her.  
  
"love-urk!"  
  
The Amazon boy was slugged down as Shampoo sucker punched him in the jaw. Falling sluggishly to the pavement below, Shampoo brushed her hands off with a grin. That should keep him from bugging her for a while. For a moment, she stared at him and then frowned in disgust. "Why can Mousse no get it in head that Shampoo no like you?!"  
  
There was no reply of course.  
  
She sighed and started walking away, picking up the carton with the steaming ramen bowls inside. I wonder, Shampoo thought for a moment with sudden interest, why does he continue to chase after me when I tell him that I don't love him? After a moment, she shrugged. He was a foolish duck boy, was there needed an excuse?  
  
With that, she continued her way, whistling as she went. She didn't notice as Mousse watched her go.  
  
~  
  
Mousse stood up silently and brushed off his robes after he saw Shampoo turn around the corner. Adjusting his glasses on his face, he sighed slowly. When was he ever going to make Shampoo understand?  
  
"Got shot down again, Mousse?"  
  
As he heard the soft, feminine voice behind him, he detected a slight bit of mirth in her voice. Yet, as he wiped his eyes in a slightly agitated gesture, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Although he wasn't irritated at the girl, he felt his voice come out a bit sharp.  
  
"Yes indeed. . . Akane Tendo."  
  
Turning on his heel, he peered through his thick glasses and saw Akane's amber colored eyes narrowed critically as she crossed her arms across her chest in a stern manner. She glared at him coolly and Mousse felt a small gulp at the back of his throat. Maybe he shouldn't have been so bitter towards her. . . .  
  
"Well Mousse, you needn't be so harsh. I was only asking a question."  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
"Wait. . . ," Mousse suddenly urged, a crooked grin on his face, "I didn't mean to angry toward you. I just. . . "  
  
"You're just not having a good day, right?"  
  
Mousse looked surprise as she turned, Akane watching him with a smile. He smiled slightly in response. Reaching a hand behind his head he scratched it lightly. "Yeah. Sorry Tendo, I didn't mean to come off like that. You forgive me?"  
  
Akane regarded him for a moment, a finger on her chin. With a sigh she then looked up, as if thinking critically. Her tongue squiggled to the corner of her mouth, her face an utter mask of concentration. Minutes slowly went by. . .  
  
"Tendo. . . .," growled Mousse with impatience.  
  
Akane smiled as she heard him. Looking back at Mousse she grinned. "Yes. . . .I _will_ forgive you. . . if you'll go have some ice cream with me."  
  
Mousse looked at Akane strangely. She seemed to notice his puzzlement and gave a small sigh. "You're not the only one that is having a bad day. Ice cream always cheers me up, but I need someone to talk to. So. . . .," she mumbled as she glanced at him, "wanna go?"  
  
"Well Tendo. . . .," Mousse said with a small smile, "I think I'm going to have to take your offer."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" She yanked him arm and started dragging him down the street.  
  
What have I gotten myself into, thought Mousse as he let himself be dragged down the street by an excited Akane.  
  
~  
  
"Where could that stupid tomboy have run to?"  
  
As soon as Ranma reached the dojo steps, Soun and Genma jumped on him, demanding to know where Akane was. He simply told them he didn't know.  
  
It wasn't the right answer.  
  
And now here he was, searching for the tomboy. He had looked just about everywhere. "Where can that stupid, freaking tomboy b-."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Ranma choked back his sentence when he heard the feminine voice. He didn't need to see her to know that it was Akane. So that's where she is, he thought to himself as he turned around the corner toward the voice. When he reached around, he stopped and gawked at the sight.  
  
There before him were Mousse and Akane, both walking down the street, side by side, and eating ice cream. It made his cheeks burn as he saw the two of them, having. . . fun. He swallowed an impulse to yell at the two. He hopped on top of the wall to get a better view of the two.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me. I really do feel better. Oh, and Mousse, I appreciate you buying the ice cream. You'll have to let me buy next time."  
  
Mousse smiled from behind his ice cream. "No worries, Tendo. I had fun myself. I think I'll use your method from now on. Whenever I'm down, I'll go drag you along to come with me for an ice cream."  
  
Ranma clenched his fist a bit tighter as he heard her laugh with _him_.  
  
"Don't worry Mousse, the next time you feel down, I'll gladly come with you."  
  
"Thanks again Tend-"  
  
"Akane."  
  
Mousse looked confused as she said her name, "Excuse me?"  
  
She smiled. "Just call me Akane."  
  
A hearty laugh came from his throat. "Alright, Akane," Mousse said, "I'll remember that."  
  
They continued to walk down, laughing and joking.  
  
Ranma was shaking with anger. Did that stupid duck boy think he could just waltz of with Akane like that? If he did, he had another thing coming for him. He wouldn't take his fiancée just like that. Ranma stiffened abruptly.  
  
"What am I thinking," he muttered, "how could that stupid duck boy be with her. . . And why am I talking about that tomboy anyway?"  
  
Yet, something still plagued inside of him and pushed him forward. Jumping up, he ran his way along the fence in pursuit. After all. . . he never knew what they could do. . . Plus her dad and Pops would kill him if he didn't come back with her! Yeah, that's why he had to follow them. . .  
  
But, somewhere deep inside of his heart, he knew that that wasn't the only excuse and in a way, it hurt.  
  
~  
  
Well. . . .what do you think? I got a idea for this story one day and BAM, there it was right in front of me. Anywho, tell me what you think of it. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue, but if not, ah well. Who knows. ^_^  
  
Anywho, where I'm basically headed with this story is this: I've always loved reading fics about where Akane and Mousse form a friendship, so I thought, "Hey, why not do one myself?" And so, here I am. Basically we all know that Mousse has problems with Shampoo and Akane with Ranma. So, how do they help each other? Pure revenge! Well. . . not that evil, but fun payback nonetheless. ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, IF I NEED TO IMPROVE, AND HOW!  
  
Thanx.  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	2. Waltz

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 2: Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns ALL of the characters.  
  
~  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting. . . ."  
  
Reaching up a hand, she twirled her blue black hair idly between her fingers. Looking up, she saw an old wooden sign swing on its hinges. Black characters reading "Tendo Dojo" were painted on the sign as it swung in the windy weather. Stepping into the house, she slipped her shoes off quietly. Her mind was still caught in a slight daze when suddenly she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Akane, are you home?"  
  
Smiling, Akane slowly walked toward the kitchen. "Yes, Kasumi, I'm here."  
  
Turning around the corner, she saw Kasumi smiling at her as she wiped her hands in a towel. "I'm glad you're here Akane! I need someone to clean out the dojo. Someone left the door open today and a lot of leaves blew inside. Could you grab a broom and clean it out?"  
  
Akane scratched her head and smiled as she felt sweat on the back of her neck. So that's what she forgot this morning. . . . . "Sure Kasumi," she gulped, "I'd be glad to."  
  
~  
  
Swish.  
  
Swish.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Swish.  
  
"This is so boring," Akane mumbled as she brushed at the ever elusive leaves. As soon as she tapped them, they seemed to break into pieces, only creating a bigger mess. She grumbled with frustration. That's the last time I ever leave that stupid door open. . . .  
  
Looking distractedly, she stopped for a moment and reached up to twirl her hair. "I wish I could go out for another ice cream. . . ."  
  
She suddenly stiffened as she felt another presence.  
  
"With Mousse no doubt, eh?"  
  
Whipping around, Akane felt her eyes narrow as she saw her unexpected invader. His black braid snaked over his shoulder as his stormy blue eyes regarded her carefully, a disapproving frown on his face. His arms were crossed lightly along his chest, his fingers digging into the red silk of his sleeve.  
  
"What do you care, Ranma?" Akane cast down her eyes and went back to sweeping.  
  
Akane knew that Ranma was staring at him, but she continued to look down at the leaves. When she went to stroke them with the bristles of the broom, she suddenly noticed with widened eyes that they blew the other way. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled.  
  
"You stupid tomboy," Ranma's voice yelled in her ears, from beside her, "I don't care. . . I . ."  
  
Akane looked up as she heard Ranma's voice crack.  
  
His face was slightly red, with embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell. His eyes shifted side to side as he saw her looking directly at him, dead serious. "I just. . . I just," he stuttered, noticing for a moment how cute she looked at the moment, "I just don't want your dad getting angry at me and stuff!"  
  
With a slight frown on her face, Akane snorted and went back to her sweeping. "Whatever Ranma. I don't care."  
  
Ranma watched, taken back. She. . . she wasn't angry? Nothing? Ranma felt a bit of anger sprout inside of him like a vicious weed. She didn't care?!  
  
"Fine then," Ranma barked out, "I'll just go see Shampoo or Ukyo and get some _real_ cooking from my _cute_ fiancées."  
  
He reached up and covered his head, ready for her giant mallet to slam into him.  
  
Blink.  
  
Cracking one eye open, Ranma peered out cautiously at Akane. She wasn't looking at him. She wasn't even next to him. Akane simply continued to sweep the leaves out of the dojo near the entrance. Suddenly she looked up, back at him.  
  
"Well," she asked curiously, "aren't you going?"  
  
Ranma gaped at her for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar. What was wrong with her? No response at all. This was. . . weird.  
  
And he didn't like it.  
  
"Y. . .Yes! I'm going," he replied when he gained his voice back, "I'm just. . . just. . .taking my time! See ya, you uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Bye, Ranma."  
  
When Ranma made his way out the door, he looked around the corner, careful not to be caught. "What's up with you, Akane?" he whispered to himself.  
  
With a confused and somewhat sullen face, he hopped away on the rooftops toward Shampoo and Ukyo's.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the dojo, Akane waited for a moment before letting out a huge breath. "I thought I was going to crack there for a second," she mumbled to herself, sweeping the last of the leaves out.  
  
Placing the broom aside lightly, she closed the screen and made her way back into the house. Making sure no one saw her, she darted up the steps with silent grace and let the door click shut quietly behind her. With barely contained excitement, she grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the small piece of paper that she clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
Written across the top in quick symbols read: Mousse.  
  
~  
  
BRING!  
  
"Duck boy, answer that!"  
  
BRING!  
  
"Stupid Mousse! Answer phone!"  
  
"Yes, Shampoo," Mousse grumbled as he put down his rag and raced toward the kitchen and to the phone.  
  
BR-  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Neko Haten, what can I do for y-"  
  
"Mousse! It's me, Akane!"  
  
"Ak-," Mousse paused at covered the edge of the phone where he talked, hushing his voice, "Akane, is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Akane laughed into the phone at his cautiousness, "I just have some good news and wanted to tell you."  
  
Mousse looked back at Shampoo and saw that she was continuing to go on, not noticing him, "Akane, what happened? Make it quick, I don't want to get caught."  
  
Akane smiled on the other line. "Mousse," she declared softly, "it worked! He fell for it. Have you done your part yet?"  
  
"No," Mousse muttered, agitatedly running a hand through his thick locks, "She keeps ignoring me. I have no idea what to do now."  
  
There was a pause on the other line for a few moments. Mousse began to think Akane hanged up.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"I've got it," she suddenly declared, "I'll come to the Neko Haten and you serve me. Then, as you serve me, I'll flirt with you, okay?"  
  
Mousse was blushing on the other end, pulling his collar out a bit further. "Excuse me?"  
  
A hearty laugh made it's way back in his ear as she heard his nervous voice. "Mousse. . . hahaha. . . no. . . haha. . .I . . . hahaha. . whoo. . . I meant that I would _pretend_ to flirt with you. You have to act like you're flirting back, okay? Well. . . that is if you can manage. . . .around your beloved Shampoo."  
  
Mousse heard the challenge in her voice and smiled, his blush fading as a spark lit in his eyes. "You got yourself a deal, Akane. Be here in a few minutes. I'll make you regret making this bet."  
  
"You're on."  
  
~  
  
YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER! #VICTORY DANCE ENSUES# Oh yeah! Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter up in no time because I already wrote it! It was supposed to be connected to this one, but I figured that 8 pages was a little long for one chapter in this story.  
  
Geeze la wheeze, I can't even fathom how I actually got this story on a role. The first chapter was just purely an idea that I came up with on my spare time. I didn't even think I'd get any reviews. Then BAM, 18 reviews on one chapter. Wow. Thank you all who reviewed. You guys made this chapter and the next possible.  
  
Thanx again!  
  
Well, until the next chapter,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx. :P 


	3. Tango

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 3: Tango  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
~  
  
Pulling at his braid nervously, Ranma walked slowly toward the Neko Haten. He didn't understand why, but for some reason there was a tight knot twisting in his stomach. Taking a deep breath to calm his jangled nerves, he silenced all the warning bells ringing in his head and pushed open the door to the Neko Haten.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Now he knew why he had that knot.  
  
Shampoo lunged at him and latched onto his frame, her famous death grip making him gasp for air. She rubbed her cheeks through the material of his shirt and on his chest, purring contentedly. Ranma sucked in his stomach tightly and quickly wiggled his way out of her grip, Shampoo looking surprised for a second before going to hug Ranma again.  
  
"W. . . wait Shampoo," Ranma urged, throwing his hands up to ward her off while at the same time trying to catch his breath, "Can I get something to eat here? I'm kinda hungry if you don't mind. . . ."  
  
Shampoo smiled without hesitation. "Shampoo happy to bring Aerin food! Just wait one minute."  
  
With that, Shampoo vanished behind the confounds of the kitchen. Ranma sighed and relaxed into a booth seat. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he waited for Shampoo to return.  
  
"Oh. . . .How are you, Saotome?"  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped open as he heard the questioning voice. With slanted eyes, he turned sharply and glared at another of his many foes.  
  
"Fine. . . and you. . .Mousse?"  
  
"Wonderful," he replied with a small smile. Whether it was sincere or not, Ranma couldn't tell.  
  
As Ranma watched Mousse go back to wiping down the tabletops, he suddenly was struck by his talk with Akane. Something was going on, and he was going to find out.  
  
"Mousse," Ranma called out, his voice void of emotion, "I wanted to tell you something before I forgot."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ranma's face grew cold and stern. "Stay away from A-"  
  
He was suddenly cut off from the one voice he _really_ didn't want to hear at the moment.  
  
"Why, hello, Ranma."  
  
Turning on his stool abruptly, Ranma almost screamed in frustration. After all, how could he tell Mousse to back off if Akane was right there to hear it?  
  
He was suddenly struck by her appearance though. Adorning her body was a simple yet elegant blue dress. Definitely not the Akane type. She must have borrowed it from Nabiki, he thought. And why was she suddenly dressing up?  
  
This was getting too weird for him.  
  
"Hi, Akane," he mumbled, a bit confused and trying to hide it, "what did you come here for? Jealous that I can find some decent cooking from my other fiancées?"  
  
Akane batted him lightly on the shoulder as she took a seat two away from his own in booth. "Now that wasn't very nice to say. Be nice Ranma. I just want to have some food. And meet someone here."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at the beginning. When he heard her last part, he suddenly jerked to attention. "What? Who?"  
  
Laughing lightly, Akane simply replied, "Why, I'm meeting Mousse. You're not jealous are you?"  
  
Ranma's face turned a bright red before his cool set over quickly. "Of course not," he snorted, "I don't care what you do, tomboy."  
  
Akane smiled and turned away from him as Mousse came next to her and asked her what she would like. "Well," she started, "I'm not too sure. Why don't you give me a suggestion, Mousse?"  
  
Mousse knew it was time to start acting when he saw Akane flutter her eyelashes at him, in Ranma's view. "Why, how about a simple bowel of chicken ramen? It's a regular for cute girls like you."  
  
Akane giggled lightly and tried her best to put on a fake blush, touching his hand lightly. "You're too kind Mousse. That sounds wonderful."  
  
This is going to ignite the fire, she thought.  
  
With a boyish grin, Mousse smiled at her as if she were the only one in the room. Akane smiled back radiantly. All of a sudden, Mousse felt his heart flutter a bit before shaking himself. Heading back into the kitchen to prepare her order, he chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
She really didn't know the power her smile had over others.  
  
~  
  
To say that Ranma was furious was an understatement.  
  
He was ready to kill.  
  
And he unleashed his fury.  
  
"Akane," he seethed, "what the heck are you doing?! Are you actually trying to act like I can't see you flirting with Mousse?!"  
  
Akane turned in her booth and looked at him with a slight frown on her face. "What do you mean, Ranma? We were only talking. And why are you suddenly getting hot headed? I thought you said you wouldn't be jealous."  
  
In those few seconds, a miracle happened.  
  
Ranma lost his ability to speak.  
  
Gulping like a fish out of water, his cheeks cherry red, Ranma struggled for the words to retort to her. He couldn't say that he was jealous, but he couldn't let that dumb duck boy flirt with her like that! He said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm not jealous of a tomboy girl like you with thick thighs! Go date Mousse for all I care!"  
  
Akane seemed taken aback by this. Of course this was really all apart of their plan. She made her face take on an angry streak before cooling down and settling back into her cool demeanor. "Well, I'm glad that you aren't jealous then."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Just then, both Shampoo and Mousse returned with their respective orders. Mousse placed the food in front of Akane and Shampoo to hers while sliding next to Ranma. Trying to ignore her, Ranma focused on his food. Yet, he suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him nearly choke.  
  
Mousse sat next to Akane.  
  
They began having a low voice conversation, Akane's soft laughter spilling out every once in a while. It was the same thing over the next few minutes as Ranma tried his utmost to ignore it.  
  
There would be soft whispers, Mousse casting glances toward Akane with a cool grin. Akane's cheeks reddening in a cute blush.  
  
"Duck boy and kitchen destroyer are acting too too weird."  
  
Hearing Shampoo's voice from his side, Ranma saw that she too was watching the two laugh together and flirt. She bit her nails lightly as she watched them, an almost anxious behavior. Ranma noticed this and was a bit confused. Didn't she hate Mousse?  
  
He suddenly heard her gasp lightly. Turning back toward Akane and Mousse, he suddenly saw red.  
  
Mousse's arm was around Akane's shoulders.  
  
The duck boy was dead.  
  
He started to get up when Shampoo stopped him, by grabbing his arm. "Ranma no leave Shampoo. Please?"  
  
Ranma sighed and sat back down, watching heatedly as the two continued to whisper to one another.  
  
Watching Ranma seethe, Shampoo bit her nails once again. It was odd. Her brain told her to keep Ranma here while she had the best chance of not being interrupted. Yet, in her heart, the feelings were different. She felt her heartstrings being tugged as she watched Akane gain those suave grins, the arm around her shoulders.  
  
These conflicting feelings and thoughts, made her only chew more at her nails in anxiety of what to do.  
  
Suddenly, both Akane and Mousse walked to the door. Mousse whispered something to Akane that neither of the angry pair could distinguish, and with a soft giggle, Akane nodded. Then they did something that set both Shampoo and Ranma on the edge.  
  
They were hugging.  
  
Before either of the two watchers could react, they split and both left out the door.  
  
Shampoo and Ranma were left in the booths, frozen in shock at what they had just witnessed. Ranma was the first to be shaken out of his reverie. With an angry snarl, he slammed his fist on the table. Looking at Shampoo, he could see there was something annoying her also. For what reason, he didn't know why. But frankly, he didn't care. He only knew that there was something very strange going on. . . and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"And I'm going to find out what that thing is," he whispered vehemently under his breath.  
  
~  
  
YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! VICTORY DANCE!  
  
Um. . . anyways. . . ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it still took me a while to get this done. I've been so busy I haven't had to time to go through and edit it. But you like it now, eh? I hope so.  
  
Anywho, for those of you still in doubt, I repeat: "THIS WILL _NOT_ BE A MOUSSE/AKANE FIC!"  
  
I know that I'm putting the flirting on in layers, but hey, if they want to reel in Shampoo and Ranma into their trick, they gotta. Well, I think this chapter has come to an end, and so has my message.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! ^_^ 


	4. Jive

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 4: Jive  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR BOOKS!  
  
~  
  
There was something stirring in the small town of Nermia. . . . .  
  
All the inhabitants living there felt a cold chill run down their spines, making them suddenly look over their shoulders in fear.  
  
Although there was nothing to be met (unless you were being stalked), everyone in Nermia had something to fear as they went back to their daily chores.  
  
Oh wait. . . or was it just two?  
  
Yes, it was two. Two who would soon face the combined wrath of Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
~  
  
"They totally fell for it Mousse!" Akane laughed as she held her stomach with her arms.  
  
Mousse looked at the giggling girl and snickered to himself. "They certainly did, Akane. They didn't even suspect a thing. Ranma's blinder than me!"  
  
Akane giggled in response. She suddenly stopped and looked at Mousse. With a sly grin on her face, she asked, "Would you like to join me for a treat at our favorite place, my fine gentleman?"  
  
Mousse looked at Akane's outstretched hand, waiting for a companion.  
  
"My treat," she offered with a smile.  
  
Pulling back his lips in a suave grin, the Amazon boy grabbed Akane's hand and shook it slowly. "I think I have to say yes to you on that now, my dear lady."  
  
As they stood there, hands together in the air, they stared at each other, each keeping their cool and charming faces in place. Yet, after a few seconds, Akane's face turned red and she burst out laughing, withdrawing her hand and clutching it over her mouth to quiet her laughter.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Akane suddenly jerked to a stop from her giggling fit and looked down the street. Turning to Mousse, she asked, "What was that?"  
  
Bringing a lip to his fingers, he softly shushed her and cupped his ear. After a few moments he turned his eyes back to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. But I have to say. . . it sounded all too familiar."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Akane for a moment, putting a finger to her chin, "I can't put my finger on it, but it definitely sounds like someone I know. . . . Oh! Mousse! We better get going to the ice cream parlor if we want to still get some."  
  
Mousse smacked a fist into his open palm. "You're absolutely right! We better run!"  
  
Grabbing Akane's wrist he ran down the street, dragging her along as she tried to keep up with his long strides. Akane forgot how much Mousse actually loved ice cream. He hadn't had it in so long that when he first had it, he instantly became addicted like a person looking for coffee in the morning. There was no way he was going to miss a chance for ice cream.  
  
Sighing at such an odd obsession, she tried to run faster as he continued to pull her down the street.  
  
~  
  
Only a yard away from where they had been standing, a tree trembled and dropped a few leaves. Inside the intricate pattern of branches a young man sat, withdrawing his fist from where he had angrily punched the tree. How dare he even _think_ he could steal Akane from him! . . . Not. . . not that he wanted a dumb tomboy like her!. . .but. . . he wouldn't let that stupid duck win!  
  
"Nobody beats Ranma Saotome in _any_ challenge," he whispered fiercely to himself.  
  
Running his fingers through his ragged bangs, Ranma leaned back against the branch of the tree and peered up at the sky, trying to rewind and think back over what he had heard Akane and Mousse speaking about. . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he could to catch up with Akane and the duck boy after they had left him and Shampoo frozen to their seats. He didn't have to run long to find them. He saw them laughing over something and, looking for the nearest point to hide, leaped into a tree.  
  
He shook the leaves out of his face and tried hard to hear what they were saying. Although he strained his ear, he only caught fragments of what they were saying:  
  
"Would you like to join me for a treat at our favorite place, my- - - - man?"  
  
His jaw dropping in shock, Ranma tried to clean out his ears out after hearing what Akane had said.  
  
It didn't seem to help.  
  
"I- - - - - have - - - - - - - you- - - - - - -now, my dear lady."  
  
Flames were burning around Ranma's form as he heard Mousse. Even though all he heard was choppy sentences. But he didn't realize that.  
  
Suddenly peals of laughter erupted from the two and Ranma forced a branch angrily out of the way in time to see Akane withdraw her hand from Mousse. Unfortunately at that moment the tree decided it was time for revenge and slipped loose from Ranma's fingers, rearing back to smack him in the face.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Rubbing his forehead tenderly where the branch had smacked him, Ranma cursed silently to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Clamping his mouth shut, Ranma hushed when he heard Akane's inquire. He couldn't let her catch him. . . spying. . . on her. . . . She would think he was a pervert and whack him with that stupid mallet of hers. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping she wouldn't hear his pounding heart.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Ranma let a whoosh of air release from his lungs as he heard them slowly forget about the noise. Thank goodness duck boy's hearing was as bad as his sight. Nursing his forehead with his hand, Ranma leaned forward and tuned back into their chat. Akane was speaking.  
  
"-like someone I know. . . . Oh! Mousse! We better get going- - - - - - - - - - - - - -if we want to still get some."  
  
Ranma nearly reeled back in surprise. WhAt?! What in the world were they talking about?! His cheeks burned as he leaned foreword and _carefully_ pushed away a branch to look at the two.  
  
"You're absolutely right! We better run!"  
  
With that, Mousse latched possessively onto. . . okay, so maybe he just lightly grabbed Akane by the wrist, but Ranma wasn't believing that right now. . . . and ran off with her to who knows who, dragging her along against her will, the vile thief!  
  
Ranma sat back for a second, startled. "Against her will. . . the vile thief?" he asked to himself, "Great! Now I'm starting to sound like that idiot Kuno!"  
  
Throwing the thoughts away, his eyes burned with anger and he punched at the tree. Nevertheless, he was going to get that creep away from Akane! Even if it killed him!  
  
Okay, . . . . it probably wouldn't kill him, but who cares?  
  
Vengeance on his mind, he ran after the two.  
  
~  
  
"Mmm. . . . ice creammmm. . . ."  
  
Eyeing the boy licking his ice cream with great enthusiasm and precision, Akane felt a bit disturbed. "Uh. . . Mousse? You know you can get more ice cream? You're starting to scare me with this obsession of yours."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Mousse looked up for a second before he continued to consume his ice cream.  
  
"I'm serious Mousse," Akane explained, "Although I know you love ice cream- "  
  
"Yes! What about it?!" Mousse exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Uh. . . .You need to get control of this fixation. . .this _need_ for ice cream! You need help Mousse," she suddenly grasped his arm and squeezed lightly, "You need help!"  
  
Mousse rolled a lazy eye to Akane. "Uh Akane. . . you can cut the melodramatics. I was kidding you know."  
  
Akane's arm grew stiff on his arm as he watched her deftly. She started laughing nervously and jerked her arm back to herself. "Of course, of course!"  
  
Biting off a bit of his ice cream cone, Mousse eyed Akane warily. "Yeah. . . . right. . . ."  
  
Laughing a bit more, Akane cursed in her head. She thought he was serious! A little mad that he had been playing around, she looked to the wall. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked surprised. With a growing grin, Akane grabbed a flyer off the wall and looked at it carefully.  
  
"What's up Akane?"  
  
Looking to his questioning face, she reached over and threw a napkin at his face. "Clean up that mess."  
  
He quickly wiped his face. "Now what is it Akane," he asked with a smile.  
  
"Mousse," she said with a grin on her face, "I think we just found a key ingredient in our little revenge game."  
  
She slid the flyer over to him over the table. Still grinning slyly, she watched Mousse grab the flyer and read it.  
  
"Dancing Contest?"  
  
"Get ready to dance, Mousse. Get ready to dance."  
  
~  
  
How's THAT for an update! WHEW! That took a chunk out of me. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been so busy and. . . well. . . I've been more busy than I thought.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Certainly took me long enough. Well BrYtt BRatt I hope that you are understanding why I picked the title and why I've been naming these chapters after dances. Eventually I'll get to the dancing part.  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed. I really appreciate that. That and the reviews that were so encouraging. . . or threatening ^_^. . . . for me to update. Thanx.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	5. TwoStep

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 5: Two-Step  
  
Disclaimer: . . . I don't own it. . . There! I said it!  
  
~  
  
Well, how do you guys like the story so far? From what I've seen, it's okay. Thank you guys for all your reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. I hope that all of you continue to enjoy it. Thanx again.  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure about this, Akane?"  
  
With a slightly nervous look on his face, the longhaired Amazon adjusted his glasses.  
  
The girl, responding to her name, turned toward the boy with a grin on her face. "Mm-hm. It's the perfect plan, Mousse! There's no way Ranma and Shampoo can resist. If just going to the restaurant and 'flirting' got them that heated, can you imagine what dancing will do? Especially in a couples dance?"  
  
Mousse nodded silently agreement, scratching the bridge of his nose. Yet, as he watched Akane's enthusiasm grow, his eyes betrayed him. Seeing through the thick lens of his glasses, Akane frowned a bit and looked at the boy with concern.  
  
"Mousse. . .," she mumbled with a bit of concern, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Hearing Akane, Mousse suddenly jerked stiffly back. He paused and looked blankly at Akane's worried face. Swallowing in the lump in his throat, Mousse bowed his head and mumbled, "Idon'tknowhowtodance."  
  
Akane's lips curved down in confusion. "What'd ya say? I kinda missed it."  
  
Looking dimly at the other side of the street, Mousse muttered the words through his clenched teeth. "I don't know how to dance. . . ."  
  
When she heard his embarrassed whisper, Akane's face broke out into a grin. "So that's what's wrong? Don't worry about it," she laughed softly, patting his back, "We'll have plenty of time for you to learn."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she put the back of her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered, "I'm not that much of a dancer myself."  
  
Hearing her confession, Mousse felt a laugh bubble inside of his chest. So he wasn't the only bad dancer. . . . But. . . Turning to Akane, his smile slowly dissolved into a frown.  
  
"But, Akane," he asked softly, "how are we going to get good enough for the dance contest in so little time?"  
  
A knowing smile spread across the girl's face. "Oh," she grinned as they walked on, "I know someone who can help us. . . ."  
  
~  
  
Ranma Saotome was not a happy guy.  
  
When he came home to the dojo, he stalked up the steps and pounded on Akane's door, wanting answers to all this mess. After nearly breaking her door down from hammering on it, Ranma turned the knob and pushed the door slightly ajar and peered through the small sliver.  
  
She was nowhere to be found in the room.  
  
With an agitated sigh, he shut her door and walked back to his own room, slamming the screen shut behind him. With little grace, he dropped onto his futon and glared up at the ceiling. What was up with that stupid tomboy? Why was she suddenly flir. . . flirt. . . . making goo-goo eyes at the blind duck boy?  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Ranma like a sharp arrow point. Was she giving up on him? Was she. . . . breaking the engagement?  
  
Did she not want him anymore?  
  
Ranma laid there for a few moment, hit by the thought. Suddenly he shut his eyes and snorted. What was he thinking about?! Of course she wouldn't fall for that four-eyed stalker. He was still after Shampoo. She knew that. . . . . Plus, who was he to care if the tomboy wanted to break the engagement and date other people?! He would be free if she did. . . . .  
  
Right?  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled angrily as he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"Come on in Mousse."  
  
Glancing tensely at the entrance to the house, Mousse wasn't sure if he should trust his gut instinct and run or if he should just push back all the warning bells in his head and step in.  
  
He chose the latter.  
  
Sliding the screen shut behind him, he carefully slipped off his shoes and stepped further into the house behind Akane. He quickly followed Akane toward the kitchen where exquisite aromas wafted out to him. Pushing a short curtain out of her way, Akane stepped into the kitchen and motioned Mousse to follow when he seemed reluctant to enter.  
  
He watched her stride over to the chestnut haired girl and tap her shoulder lightly. Turning, the girl placed the knife in her hand on the cutting board and turned to both of them with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Why hello, Akane, Mousse," she welcomed them warmly, "What are you two up to?"  
  
A soft smile played on Akane's lips. "Well, Kasumi, we need your help."  
  
The elder girl never blinked, "And what do you two need?"  
  
Reaching a hand behind her head, Akane's lips grew crooked as she smiled embarrassedly. "Um. . . . could you teach us how to dance?"  
  
Kasumi's face brightened considerably as she heard her sister's request. "Why certainly," she replied, almost a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
Akane bowed, and Mousse quickly followed. "Thank you," they both said in unison.  
  
"Just let me get finished with dinner and I'll help you two get started afterwards. . . . ," she paused, "Mousse? Would you care to join us for dinner? That way we can get started immediately after."  
  
Mousse's face grew red as he regarded her question. Should he stay? There would most definitely be consequences, but. . . . He looked to Akane and saw her smile gently. "Um. . . I guess so."  
  
"Wonderful! I'll make extra preparations. Would you two help me set up the table? It would be of great help," she exclaimed.  
  
"Sure," they both replied.  
  
Both took plates and began to go about the table, setting it up. As they went, Akane sensed Mousse's anxiety. "You okay, Mousse?"  
  
Flicking his dark eyes toward her, Mousse gulped. "Are you sure that this is okay, Akane? I mean. . . .I am always fighting with Ranma. . . And if they think that we really _are_ together. . . . your dad will probably kill me. . . . And then Ranma will want to kill me. . .and . . . oh man. . . . I don't want to think about what else. . ."  
  
Akane reached out and put a comforting hand on Mousse's arm. "Don't worry, things will be just fine. If my dad, or anyone gets mad, so what? It's my choice, and they'll have to deal with it."  
  
Nudging him in the ribs, Akane grinned and whispered, "Just don't get too carried away with the role, kay? I know I'm a fine catch, but you'll just have to keep your mitts off me."  
  
Mousse laughed as Akane pulled away and continued to set the table. Akane soon joined him and finished up quickly. Afterwards, they went to sit by the koi pond and discuss what dances they should learn for the contest that would have the most profound effects on Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
Little did they know that someone had watched their counteraction. . . .  
  
~  
  
That night, the Tendo household was quiet. . . . for once. . . .  
  
That is. . .  
  
Until dinner time. . . .  
  
~  
  
YEAH! Another chapter down the hatch! Woo-hoo! I just hope I can pull another one of these babies out soon. I hope you guys enjoyed that short bit. I would write it longer, but if I did, it would be too long. But don't worry! The next should be out soon. . . er. . . . I hope.  
  
ANYWAYS. . . . .-_-. . . . I ask that you, the reader, would be so kind as to review and tell me if you _did_ enjoy it. Plus you can add any suggestions or questions you have. . . and criticism. . . but maybe you could just be really nice and ignore that last one. :P  
  
Until the next chap,  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	6. Rumba

Dancing in the Dark

Shadow Knight

Chapter 6: Rumba

Disclaimer: Never owned it and never will.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Please enjoy the chapter and sorry for the long hiatus.

Dinner is supposed to be peaceful right?

. . . right?

"Stupid duck-boy. . . where he go?"

Stepping back out of the boy's room, the girl flicked a stray strand of lavender hair with a huff of frustration. Shutting the door, she walked down the stairs, arms crossing her chest.

It wasn't as if she cared about the stupid boy. . . she just. . . wondered what he was doing with the kitchen destroyer, Akane. Yeah. . .that's all. After all, she needed him to help her in the restaurant.

With an annoyed snort, she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a rag to wipe down the tables.

"Stupid Mousse can go play with Tendo girl all he like. Shampoo no get jealous over stupid fool like him. . . ."

Peering past the kitchen curtains with curious, lavender eyes for a certain Amazon, a thin-lipped frown formed on her face. Scrunching up her face with aggravation, she stalked out of the kitchen and approached the first table with a vengeance.

"Shampoo no care at all!"

Taking her rag, she raised it furiously and came down, rocking the table. The poor table shaking under the might of her scrubbing fist was barely acknowledged by Shampoo. Her eyes were fuzzy and they seemed to be burning.

The table couldn't take any more abuse and then decided to give under the force of her scrubbing.

CRACK

Standing over the table, she glared down angrily and heaved. Bending down, she sighed and gathered the broken pieces together. Why was she suddenly so angry that Mousse was. . . flirting. . was it flirting?. . . with another girl? Was there something in her heart she was refusing to acknowledge?

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts and stepped outside to throw the broken table away. She couldn't understand it, why was she so flustered over that dumb boy? He was just a silly Amazon boy who couldn't find her in a dark room with a flashlight. . . . .

He was just so stupid!

But. . . . why was she so angry. . . maybe. . . jealous?

"No way. Shampoo must be crazy. . . ," she mumbled to herself as she let the door shut behind her.

Shampoo didn't happen to notice the gray eyes watching her leave. "Something is stirring in the town. . . .," whispered a gravely voice, "and I don't think I like it. . ."

"Hey Ranma wake up."

The sleeping boy simply snored and turned over on his futon, away from the slightly peeved voice.

Ranma felt a shove at his shoulder. With a sleepy grumble he twisted away from the hand. Yet, as he did this, the person only got more persistent. After several failed attempts at shoving and pushing to wake the raven- haired boy up, it suddenly grew quite and still.

On the edges of falling back of sleep, Ranma sighed and started to sink into the inky darkness of sleep.

"If you don't wake up, I'll sell pictures of you in your girl form with just panties and a bra to whoever will buy. Including. . . Kuno and Happosai. . ."

Ranma eyes snapped open.

Leaping off his futon, he glared angrily at the one who threatened him. "You take one photo and I'll. . . Oh. . . Hi Nabiki. What did I do to gain your punishment?"

Tilting her head, the girl's perfectly trimmed, auburn hair fell with the motion of her head, not a single hair out of place. "Now why do you think I'm always trying to hurt you in some way? That's not nice at all."

Ranma frowned. "You're not nice."

Nabiki didn't even blink, but Ranma could see a slight damper in her lips. "Now that was quite uncalled for."

Seeing a small victory apparent, Ranma grinned. "No, I'm sorry. I meant to say you're just an ice queen."

Waiting for Nabiki's reaction, Ranma scooted back a bit. Yet, as he watched her, she simply smiled coldly and stood up. With narrowed eyes she spoke to him coolly, "Better watch your tongue. Any ways, dinner is done and I had the unfortunate task of waking you up. So. . . wake up and get downstairs."

Ranma's stomach grumbled as he started to imagine Kasumi's cooking. "Mmm. I can't wait to- Hey wait! Nabiki, why are you waking me up? Doesn't your dad usually have Akane wake me up?"

Nabiki's lips stretched like she was the cat who ate the canary. "Tonight's an exception. She has a guest over."

Hearing her explanation, Ranma fell back on the futon for a moment and mumbled a small, "Oh."

"A gentlemanly friend."

Ranma jumped up and stomped over to Nabiki. "What do you mean, gentlemanly!"

Sighing, as if from exasperation, Nabiki crossed her arms. "Exactly that. She has a boy over here to eat dinner with us," looking up she grinned, "A little jealous over some possible competition?"

Hearing her words, Ranma's face flushed suddenly, "Of course not! That tomboy can do whatever she wants! I don't care!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes and walked out. Ranma seethed inwardly, conniving every little trick he could pull on this jerk. Oh yes, he would show this dude not to mess with his Aka- Wait a sec. . .What was he thinking? He didn't like that tomboy or anything but. . . He wouldn't let some random jerk come in and sweep her off her feet! There was no way this dude woul-

"Oh Ranma?"

Shaken from his thoughts, he turned innocently toward his door. "Yes, Nabiki?"

"Akane wanted me to warn you that if you did anything to upset her or her guest, she would let you come face to face with her mallet, got that?"

Ranma stared at her incredulously. "Yeah," he muttered as she started to leave.

"Good, I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. And Ranma, I would advise you to be wise and watch what you say. You never know the consequences for your actions. People do have 'accidents.' See you later, Ranma."

As he heard her feet descend the stairs, Ranma just stared at the spot where she was, jaw slack. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed and reached down to fold up his blanket.

"What's with those girls? I swear they're out to get me."

"Would you like some more rice, Mousse?"

"Yes, please, Tendo-san."

As the long-haired Amazon reached for the offered bowl of rice, he suddenly felt the room temperature drop about 30 degrees. Warning bells ran in his head loudly as the fine hairs on the back of his neck rose.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking over to the stairs, Mousse could see the source of his anxiety. There, clutching the banister in a tightening grip was his worst enemy.

"Hello, Saotome."

Ranma's cobalt eyes flickered dangerously. "Mousse, what are you doing here?"

"I was-"

"He was invited by me."

Mousse turned to the girl beside him. He saw that her hazel eyes were narrowed as she glared at Ranma. He turned back to Ranma and saw that the martial artist was slightly perturbed by Akane's response. He looked as if he were about to retort angrily, but suddenly he inhaled deeply and walked over to the table.

"Hey," Ranma suddenly spoke, "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Oh dear," Kasumi mumbled, hand risen to her face, "I suppose that with Mousse sitting in your normal spot next to Akane, we don't have a place for you. Well, I'll be done in just minut-"

"Don't worry, Kasumi," Nabiki said, suddenly cutting her off as she stood up, "I'm done. Ranma can sit down."

"Nabiki. . are you sure?" Kasumi watched as Nabiki brushed off her lap and collected her plates.

"Yeah. . .I'm good," and under her breath she mumbled, "Plus I don't want to miss this chance to see what those two are up to. . ."

"What was that Nabiki?"

"Eh. . . nothing, Akane."

Nabiki quickly made her way upstairs and into her room. Back downstairs, everything was quite with the exception of the clatter of a few chopsticks. . . .

"So. . . . Uh. .Thanks for dinner Kasumi dear, but I have to. . eh. . . go out and get some things. Eh. . I'll see you all later."

"Tendo, wait, I think I'll join you."

Kasumi smiled warmly as she watched the two older men gather their plates quickly and disappear from the room. Turning back to the table, she plucked a bit of the rice from her bowl. Next to her, she could see Ranma glaring heatedly at Mousse. She watched, amused, as Ranma dug into his food evenly, his eyes staring steadily at the Amazon boy.

"Well, you three, I have to go clean up the dishes, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that, Kasumi rose and let her eyes sweep over toward Akane and Mousse with knowing grin. There was something going on between those two. . .

The funny thing was that Ranma couldn't figure that out.

"This meal is. . . exquisite, Akane. Remind me to. . . thank your sister." Mousse kept his eyes down as he spoke to her, feeling the burning eyes from Ranma burning into his bowed head.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Mousse," Akane smiled at him radiantly. Still smiling, she dropped her right hand and hit Mousse underneath the table lightly.

After talking to him near the koi pond, they put together a plan to take up the flirting gig a notch higher, but in other ways then making googly eyes. Her signal to start was to hit him under the table. Mousse jumped slightly, before he settled back down into his placemat.

Smiling slyly, Mousse's countenance suddenly twisted from his nervous, quite one to a suave, handsome grin. Turning to Ranma he spoke with him sincerely, "So, Saotome, I hope you enjoyed the ramen at the restaurant?"

The normally sky blue tint of Ranma's irises seemed to darken, like the calm before the storm. "Yes," he said evenly, teeth clenched while smiling, "I did."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm sure you enjoyed your company as well. I know I enjoyed mine," he looked over to Akane with a smile, her face already radiating with a warm smile in return, "I enjoyed mine, very much."

A small growl grew in Ranma's throat. "I'm. . g. . glad to . . hear that."

"Yes. . . We were thinking of taking advantage of the time we spend great time we spend together and thought about going to a movie. . . . Perhaps dinner after that, Akane. . . . Akane-chan?"

SNAP

The chopsticks held in Ranma's fingers broke in half like thin twigs.

"wHaT!"

Ignoring the blustering martial artist, Akane's honey colored eyes swiveled toward Mousse. With the dusting of a faint blush lighting her face, Akane smiled brightly. "Oh my. . . I think that sounds wonderful."

"EXCUSE ME! AKANE'S MY FIANCEE, YOU BLIND IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO ON A DATE WITH HER," Ranma was practically yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to get the two to stop their flirting and ignorance of his screams of protests.

Both broke the "enchanting" moment and turned to Ranma. "Ranma, are you okay, you look practically blue in the face from shouting. What are you so angry for?"

Ranma jolted up from the table with anger shaking his frame. "Who said I was angry! I don't care about what you do you stupid tomboy! Go on a date with that blind idiot, for all I care! I'm not jealous at all, I'm not! Don't think that I care! Cause. . .cause I don't!"

With that, Ranma stamped his feet all the way up the stairs until Akane and Mousse could her him slam his screen door.

Both Akane and Mousse looked at each other with feigned shock. Then, with wicked grins, they started laughing and high-fived in victory.

The same pair of eyes that had watched them previously, watched them now, amusement laced in the mahogany eyes.

OKAY. I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YEA!

Sorry, this took so long. I've been seriously stressed and seriously hit by the writer's block. Took a while for the bruise to fade. : P

Anywho, now you see that Nabiki has a slight idea what's going on and so does Kasumi. Of course, in my opinion, out of the Tendo household, I think there are some of the smartest. Of course Nabiki is, but I think that Kasumi just puts an oblivious guise on all the time. Who knows. . .

Ah well. Oh yeah. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! MUCH APPRECIATED!

Until next time,

Ciao.

P.S. Have any ideas on how Mousse and Akane should "flirt" without getting too personal? Tell me all about it in those wonderful little things we call reviews: P


	7. Quickstep

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 7: Quickstep  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
~  
  
NOTE: Sorry, it took me so long to update. Please forgive me. :P  
  
~  
  
"Just wait out here, okay, Akane?"  
  
"All right, Mousse, please hurry up though. It's really getting cold out here!" Akane shivered slightly as she clutched her coat tighter around her frame.  
  
Mousse smiled crookedly back at her. With a deep breath, Mousse stepped up to the door. Looking up he could see the painted characters reading, "Neko Haten" posted above the door of the restaurant.  
  
Could he really do this?  
  
He and Akane had planned that, after eating, they would go and see a movie to extend the "flirtation" mood. Knowing Ranma, both knew that he would be likely to follow once he heard they were going. Now they were on step two.  
  
Turning back to Akane with a slight frown on his face, he saw Akane grin and give a thumbs up. "You can do it!"  
  
Nodding, he opened the door and stepped in.  
  
~  
  
As the longhaired Amazon set foot within the restaurant, he felt a cold shiver run icy fingers down his spine.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
"Welcome back, Mousse"  
  
With a shaky smile on his lips, he bowed deeply to the diminutive figure before him. His ebony hair forming a curtain for his face, he mumbled, "Greetings, Honored Elder Cologne."  
  
Pressing her fingers to form a fleshly arch, Cologne regarded the boy with cool, gray eyes. He was up to something. . . She could smell it off his nervous form. "Stand up, boy. Good. Now tell me. . . where have you been?"  
  
Mousse strained to keep the calm smile on his face. "Out."  
  
A slim eyebrow was raised in response. "Oh really, and would you mind telling me where you think you are going now?"  
  
Hearing the stern voice, Mousse felt his innards twist in a knot. But he had to do this. "I'm going on a date."  
  
BANG!  
  
Both Amazons turned their attentions to the loud clattering coming clearly from the kitchen. And since Cologne and Mousse were present that meant it had to be-  
  
"Stupid duck boy has date?! Shampoo feel bad for anyone who dates you."  
  
Flicking a strand of violet hair back, Shampoo nimbly made her way toward them, snorting a bit as she stepped over a few fallen pots and pans. Mousse and Cologne watched her quietly as she stomped toward them. The angry sneer on her face did make Mousse a little nervous, but the crimson flush that wiped her face lightly made him wonder.  
  
"So," she said with a sudden huff, something underlying in her voice he couldn't detect, "who would date a blind boy like you?"  
  
Adverting his eyes quickly off the striking look of Shampoo's face, the male Amazon let a small, wistful grin play upon his lips. "Why," he said with a bit of flair as he held his hands to his heart, "None other than the lovely, Ms. Tendo."  
  
He added a longing sigh for good measure. Looking back at Shampoo, he thought it vaguely disturbing and pleasant as her eyes narrowed coldly. Grinning wickedly in his mind, he thought to Akane, "It's working. . ."  
  
"Tendo?! Akane Tendo?! The kitchen destroyer?!" Shampoo half shrieked. With ecstasy or anger, Cologne wasn't too sure.  
  
Mousse's face instantly changed at the girl's nickname. A cold frown burrowed itself upon his lips, his eyes flashed dangerously through the thick glasses. He let a cold wave cover him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call her by such vulgar names," he said evenly.  
  
Turning to Cologne, he bowed, "I believe, if you check my working schedule, you'll see that I have done overtime for many days and this break I have taken and shall take should be covered. May I be excused Elder Cologne?"  
  
Cologne, her tongue numb in her aged mouth, nodded her head slightly and waved him off with her hand. As he grabbed a coat from a hook on the wall, she focused on Shampoo. Was there. . . sadness in her face?  
  
"I bade you good-night. I shall be back soon," Mousse called as he slipped on his jacket and opened the door.  
  
Through the small crack opened to the outside by the door, Shampoo's hearing detected a soft giggling that came from the other side. Craning over a bit, Shampoo suddenly saw red. There, giggling and smiling cutely up at Mousse was the Tendo girl. The last thing she saw before Mousse left was his arm wrapped lightly around her waist and her head leaning on chest.  
  
Then the door slammed shut coldly.  
  
Cologne watched the emotions dance across her great granddaughter's features, wildly erratic. At first she thought she detected sadness, but she must have been mistaken. For then a seed of anger burned deeply inside her as a furious frown marked her face. But now. . . . shock seemed apparent. The girl's violet eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly a gap.  
  
Probably just at Mousse's talking back, she consoled her worries. Yes. . . I'll have to have a talk with that boy later. Such rudeness toward my great granddaughter will not be tolerated. With the explanation for the younger Amazon's feelings in mind, Cologne hopped upstairs on her cane, feeling strangely false in her security.  
  
~  
  
She could not believe this. . .  
  
What did that idiot boy think he was up to?! Leaving her here all distraught and- Wait. . .distraught? Hardly, she huffed.  
  
Yet. . .  
  
Then why did she feel so cold inside to discover that the duck boy was dating the kitch- Akane? Wait! Why did she refuse to call her kitchen destroyer? Was it. . was it because. . . she cared? Cared about what Mousse wanted?  
  
"Feh. . no way. Shampoo no care!" She swatted her hand as if to bash the thought from her mind.  
  
"But. . ." Shampoo looked toward the door where they left.  
  
Suddenly in her mind she saw Akane and Mousse embracing, sharing a passionate ki- "No!" Shampoo shrieked furiously. Grabbing her coat from the hook on the wall, she snatched some money from the counter and threw open the door. Stomping out, she muttered to herself.  
  
"Shampoo no know what's going on, but she no like it! And she stop it now!"  
  
~  
  
Further down the street, the two trickster teens sneezed. Rubbing her nose, Akane mumbled out loud, "Someone must be talking about us."  
  
Mousse rubbed his nose also. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Oy! That was beautiful display Mousse! You really had her going! Truly wonderful." Akane grinned slyly suddenly. "Oh. . Mousse. . . Am I truly that lovely?"  
  
"Eh?" Mousse began to blush as Akane rubbed her head against his arm. "Akane, what are you doing?!"  
  
Akane stopped and hit him lightly. "I'm just playing, you silly. But you definitely had her going. You think she'll come?"  
  
"We'll, what do you think?"  
  
"Of course! Who knows what may happen when Ranma or Shampoo isn't there to supervise us?" Akane grinned, laughing.  
  
"Who knows?" Mousse replied with a grin as he clutched Akane's shoulders and pulled her close. It was Akane's turn to fluster. Mousse laughed and rustled her hair lightly. "You're so gullible."  
  
"Yeah, and you're not?" She asked with hooded eyes.  
  
Mousse puffed out his chest. "Of course not. An Amazon is never gullib- Akane!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Akane remarked as she stopped purring from her place on his arm. With a laugh she pulled away and punched him lightly on the arm. "Now we're even."  
  
"Hey you started it!" Mousse exclaimed, exasperated at her sense of justice, "I jus-"  
  
As the Amazon boy stopped, Akane looked at her friend with curiosity. "What's wrong Mou-"  
  
"Be quiet," he whispered lightly, "We have company. Someone's watching us." Looking down at her he grinned. "Let's start, shall we?"  
  
She smiled and latched herself to his arm once again. "Let's" Continuing walking as so, they began to initiate their plan.  
  
Akane began to shiver a bit and removed herself from Mousse, stopping their pace. "Brr," she shook, rubbing her arms lightly with her hands, "Oh dear. . . It's getting cold."  
  
Mousse placed on his mask of concern. "Akane-chan, you're cold? Here, take this," he said smoothly as he removed his jacket and placed it about her shoulders. Reaching his hands to her shoulders, he massaged them lightly.  
  
Akane nearly laughed at her next act.  
  
As he massaged her shoulders a bit more, she closed her eyes, and moaned softly, "Oh Mousse. . ." If she didn't stop then, she would have bust out with an exploding giggle.  
  
"I'm guessing that you feel better?" Mousse felt Akane's frame shaking under his fingers. Oh please don't let her laugh. . Please don't let her laugh. . Please don't let her laugh. He repeated the quite plea. For he knew that if she started he would bust soon after.  
  
"Oh quite," Akane said softly, "Thank you Mousse." She sighed and stood beside him. Then, faking a small blush, she slipped her small hand in his larger one and clasped it nervously. Mousse smiled down at her as he squeezed hers back tensely also.  
  
With feigned blushes adorning their cheeks, the "couple" walked on, both feeling the angry, pulsating waves behind them.  
  
~  
  
The source of the angry waves came from a certain tree (Same one as last time. What a coincidence, eh?). Deep inside the leaves, a familiar martial artist shook fiercely, his azure eyes following the two walking up the street. He grabbed his raven pigtail and chewed on it tersely, trying to stop himself from hitting the duck boy and giving the tomboy a good lecture or two.  
  
He suddenly paused in his chewing as he felt something. There it was. . . an angry aura. . .  
  
But it wasn't his. . .  
  
Shifting lightly I his cramped spot in the tree, the boy turned to see where the aura source was coming from.  
  
Two violet eyes stared curiously in his.  
  
"AGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
~  
  
"AGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I see that they discovered each other." Akane commented as she looked back.  
  
Mousse grinned. "Indeed. This should be fun."  
  
~  
  
Continuing from the scream. . .  
  
Both people in the tree clamped their respective hands to their mouths. Looking at one another, they quickly recognized the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Holding their fingers to their respective lips, they shushed the other loudly, again in sync.  
  
The boy sighed. Whispering he asked, "Shampoo what are you doing here?"  
  
The Amazon shook her head and pointed at him. "Shampoo could ask you the same thing, Ranma."  
  
Suddenly, before Ranma could retort, they both shut up when they heard Akane's voice pierce into the night.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," they heard Mousse reply, "Probably just an animal. . ."  
  
Akane sighed in the distance. "I suppose. Well, we get going or we'll miss the movie."  
  
"You're right, let's go," Mousse said, "And I know how we can there fast."  
  
"How?" They heard Akane ask.  
  
Both Ranma and Shampoo parted the leaves and leaned further out the tree to see.  
  
~  
  
Mousse grinned and slid an arm behind her back. "Like this," he said smoothly as he tipped her back lightly.  
  
Akane gasped a bit before she fell back onto his arm, his other suddenly grasping blow her knees. As he straightened upwards, he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Wow, Mousse," she whispered coyly, a laugh bubbling in her chest, "You're very strong. ."  
  
"Just hold on tight so you won't fall, my dear Akane-chan." Mousse had a slick grin on his lips as a laugh threatened to burst.  
  
"Oh Mousse, you're so nice," Akane whispered lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"And you're the most beautiful girl I know," Mousse whispered back, another fake blush spread across his cheeks. Clutching her frame lightly, he began to sprint toward the movie theater.  
  
Shampoo and Ranma stared in shock at where the two wandered off. Neither said a word to one another as they sat, frozen in their perches in the trees.  
  
"Shampoo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ranma said suddenly without turning.  
  
"Yes," Shampoo hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing thinly, "Let's go."  
  
They both leaped out of the tree and ran after the two.  
  
~  
  
HA! A LONG, LONG CHAPTER FOR ALL! Oh man. . . this was such a long chapter. Well, not really, this is nothing compared with Broken, but still. Ah well. Sorry again that it took me so long to update. -_-* I know I should do better. I'm already starting to format the next chapter in my mind. As for Broken, that one's definitely going to be next after this update. So, for those of you who read that piece of crap, there's some hopefully good news for you. ^_^ I know it's not that comforting knowing how long it took me to update this one alone. Ah well. . . -_-  
  
Once again, THANK YOU ALL! For those of you who reviewed. I hope that most of you got to see your suggestions used. I liked all of them! If I didn't use them in this chapter, you can bet they're gonna be in the next ones. And for those of you are worried this may lead to an Akane/Mousse pairing and Shampoo/Ranma, CRUSH YOUR WORRIES! I'm STICKING to the normal Akane/Ranma and Shampoo/Mousse pairing. :P  
  
Oy! And Ace, I believe that was it. I can't check because I'm not on the internet at the moment. But as for you suggestions. Well, yes, I'm being a bit mean to Ranma and Shampoo. But I hope you'll be satisfied with the ending. *Wink, wink, Hint, hint*. Well, you'll see. ^_^ Thanks for being concerned though.  
  
As for the rest of ya'll, THANKS AGAIN! And if you want to add more "flirtation" situation I can put Akane and Mousse into to get Ranma and Shampoo mad, tell me please!  
  
Thanks for the third time. :P  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	8. Foxtrot

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 8: Foxtrot  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish. . .  
  
~  
  
Ah. . . young love. . .  
  
Or was it?  
  
Many of the citizens of Nermia were baffled at the youths today. Wasn't love something to be honored and treasured? Or maybe there was something different about the younger generation these days. Whatever it was, many people couldn't figure it out.  
  
One particular couple that drew most attention was the companionship between a long-haired Chinese Amazon and a Japanese girl with short cropped hair. It seemed normal as they entered the theater, giggling in the darkness and tumbling quickly to their seats. Yet, as soon as the two had sat down, another pair burst onto the scene. Another Japanese and Chinese Amazon duo, but different sexes. And quite different from the giggling of the young lovers before.  
  
An angry frown splashed across their faces as the screen flickered light about. Passing quickly through the aisles, they grunted and shoved their way to the seats behind the prior couple.  
  
After a series of hugging, kissing, and snuggling between the lovely pair in the front, (but the dark can play tricks on you can't it?), the two behind them began to curse and throw trash at them. Forced to leave, the Chinese boy quickly ran with his date out the door, hotly pursued by the angry viewers. . . .  
  
Yes, many did think there was something wrong with the teenagers these days. . .  
  
~  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Checking his watch with a slight frown, the Amazon pulled back his hair with a tie. He quickly glanced across the table he was wiping down and smiled. There, darting with the breathless grace and agility of a ballerina was his love. Her emerald locks whipping around her pleasant face brought a silly grin upon his lips. "Shampoo. . ," he began to murmur.  
  
Yet, with a jerk, Mousse brought himself back to reality and looked down at the dishes in his hands. With a sigh, he trotted off back to the kitchen.  
  
Akane should be calling any minute, he thought to himself. .  
  
RING~!  
  
Sliding his slender fingers around the handle of the phone, he quickly snatched it up before Cologne's could.  
  
"Neko Haten, home of the native Chinese gourmet, how can I help you?"  
  
12:21. . . right on time. .  
  
A soft voice whispered back. "Hey Mousse. This is Akane. Are you ready yet? Ranma should be done battling with Ryo-. . . uh. . never mind. I think he got lost. Anyways, everyone will be eating soon. I told them I ordered food. So hurry up over okay?"  
  
"Yes, miss, I have your order and it will be delivered promptly."  
  
As he slid the piece back into place, Mousse couldn't ignore the burning glance at the back of his head. Turning, he started, "Elder Cologne, that was an order-"  
  
"I know that, stupid boy," she snapped, "Get the order ready and be back in 20 minutes. No more and no less. Can't stand the sight of you, but we need the extra help."  
  
Mousse gulped behind his obsequious disposition. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Ranma? Could you answer that?"  
  
Shuffling from his position on the floor, Ranma rambled over to the door.  
  
"Hello, may I help y- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE DUCK BOY?!"  
  
The Amazon sighed, "Food. Remember? We have a restaurant."  
  
Miffed at his reproach, Ranma reached out quickly and grabbed the bags from Mousse's hands. With a victorious sneer, Ranma glared at the Amazon. "Thanks, now bye."  
  
With his foot he caught the door and slammed it shut. A mad chuckle rising in his chest at the simple but wonderful victory, Ranma turned around to bring the food to the kitchen. Unfortunately he wasn't about to get away with his little triumph against the duck boy when he suddenly ran into an angry Akane.  
  
"Eh. . . What'd I do, you tomboy?" He asked, trying to cover up the lie with feigned innocence.  
  
"Ranma. Open the door and let Mousse in. We still have to pay him, baka."  
  
Staring at her dumbly for a minute, Ranma frowned, set the food on the ground and started for the kitchen. "Why don't you open the door for you little 'boyfriend' yourself? Nee-yah."  
  
"Ugh! Fine then. Can't ask a jerk like you to do a simple task, can I? Geeze."  
  
Opening the door, she let him in and smiled. "The money's in the kitchen, Mousse. Won't you come in for a moment?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ranma could only gape as he watched Akane take Mousse's hand (grabbing the food) and lead him to the kitchen. As he stood staring at their backs he noticed a peculiar box with some characters scrawled on the glossy cover.  
  
"A. . Akane?"  
  
When his eyes slipped to the left of the name, he began to see red.  
  
A bunch of hearts next to her name was not a good sign.  
  
~  
  
"Mousse. . how long do you have until you have to get back to work?" Akane asked as she led the Amazon boy down the hall.  
  
"20 minutes. We have to make this fast or Cologne will kill me."  
  
Akane bit her lip in concentration. "All right, I'll tell Kasumi the foods here. Follow me to the roof."  
  
Entering the kitchen Akane smiled as she deposited the bag of food. "Kasumi? Here's the food. I'm going to go eat mine outside, alright?"  
  
"Okay, Akane," was the smiling reply.  
  
Akane slipped out the box with her name and grabbed Mousse's hand, directing him outside.  
  
~  
  
"Hey. . . .Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma,"  
  
"Why's it so quiet?"  
  
Kasumi stopped scooping up her noodles for a moment and looked around. "Well, I suppose that's because you and Akane aren't fighting at the moment."  
  
"Oh. . oh yea- Wait a sec! Where is that tomboy?"  
  
"Oh, she and Mousse are eating on the roof together," Nabiki answered casually, flicking bits of her noodles aside in her bowl of ramen.  
  
"wHaT?!"  
  
Ranma leaped from the table and ran outside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"And he says he doesn't care about her. . feh," Nabiki whispered to Kasumi with a knowing glance.  
  
"I must say, this is getting interesting," Kasumi smiled as she glanced at the door.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, up on the roof, Akane and Mousse were eating from their individual bowls  
  
"I think he just ran out."  
  
"Yea. . .I think that was the door slamming."  
  
Both turned to one another with a grin.  
  
"Mission, feed-and-tease-with-cuteness-until-your-sick, activated."  
  
~  
  
"Darn that stupid tomboy. Why am I running out here anyways? Who do I care if the tomboy wants to date someone else?! But. . ."  
  
A flash of sadness went across his face. With a sudden frown, he punched at his head angrily.  
  
"If I don't than her father will kill me. That's the ONLY reason. . .right."  
  
Jumping up onto the roof, he heard giggling from the other side. Not wanting to get immediately malleted five miles away from town, Ranma decided to play it safe and spy on them, rather than just jump out.  
  
Carefully, he flipped his laying body 270 degrees off the roof so that his fingers were clutching the edge, his feet clutching for footholds along the wall of the house. Like a scuttling crab, he made a mad dash to the end of the roof where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Why that annoying little. . ."  
  
There were Akane and Mousse, facing each other with blissful expressions on their faces. Mousse's chopstick gathered up another string of noodles from her bowl.  
  
"My love, would you like some more?"  
  
"Yes, please Mousse."  
  
Parting her lips with a smile, she took the offered food from Mousse.  
  
"Thank you darling," she said with a grin.  
  
"Anything for my Aka-chan."  
  
Ranma's ear went ears turned a bright red at the name. Oh no he didn't. . . "Duck boy's gonna eat those chopsticks if he doesn't shut up. Then I'll shove a pair up his a-"  
  
"Akane. . . .," the aforementioned boy spoke softly, "your name brings light to my eyes, and erases all my sorrow. Leaving you makes me suffer, until I get to see the next 'morrow. Your beauty is only surpassed by your personality, with your kindness and caring, there is nothing I would not do for you, and never would I be forbearing. I love your smile, and I love your laugh. For everything about you, makes me go daft. . . with love."  
  
"Oh. . . Oh Mousse. . . that. . . that was beautiful." Akane sighed and a heavy blush came to her cheeks.  
  
A dark blush stained his cheeks as well. He gulped and smiled. "Your welcome, my dear."  
  
Ranma felt like he was about to throw up.  
  
"If this mushy gooshey crap doesn't end soon, I don't know how long I'll last."  
  
He was stopped in his thoughts as he saw Akane reach over to Mousse.  
  
~  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Mousse whispered when Akane wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean."  
  
Both were still blushing lightly. Akane stared at Mousse's white clothed shoulder. "Mousse?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked from his face in her hair.  
  
"That was nice. . . Did you write that by yourself?"  
  
"Eh. . . yeah."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Even though it wasn't really for me, thanks."  
  
Mousse genuinely blushed at the full force of her smile. "Uh. . .for what?"  
  
She laughed lightly, "It made me feel like I was on top of the world."  
  
He grinned and hugged her lightly, "That's cause your one of the coolest and nicest people I know."  
  
"Thanks," was the muffled reply.  
  
"Uh oh. . .I can feel Ranma blistering over there on the edge of the roof. We'd better stop our 'oh so passionate embrace.'"  
  
Akane barely controlled a fit of giggles. "I wonder if this is the kind of world that Kuno must live in. Except. . I think his is a little warped."  
  
"I think your right. . ," Mousse shuddered.  
  
Akane smiled. . . and then suddenly blanched.  
  
"Hey M. . Mousse?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wh. . . What. . .What was in that r. . . ramen?"  
  
Mousse looked down at her with concern for a moment. "Just the normal things, a few spices, noodles, egg, and-oh no. . . ."  
  
Akane stared at him sternly. "Wh. . What do. . y. . you mean. . .Oh. .oh- no?"  
  
"I think I may have gotten some orders mixed up. You see. . .," he replied with a growing frown, "Shampoo was planning on delivering some food to Ranma today."  
  
"A. . And?"  
  
"I think you just ate it."  
  
"Oh c. . crap."  
  
"Yes. . I by the way your stuttering and lacking strength," he stated as he pulled her up into his arms in a hopefully convincing hug, "Shampoo must have put in a paralyzing component or something of the sort. Or maybe something else. . ."  
  
"M. . . mousse. ."  
  
"She's getting away from the normal drugs," Mousse said out loud.  
  
"M. . Mousse. ."  
  
He scrunched his forehead in thought. "At least she's getting away from the passion spices. ."  
  
"Mousse!" Akane hissed.  
  
"Eh? Oh, sorry about that Akane. I-Oh my. . I see. Your starting to drift into sleep, aren't you. Oh dear."  
  
Akane struggled around the haziness in her mind, "M. . Mousse. . J. .ju. . just get me to . . my . . .room."  
  
With that, she promptly fainted, slumping against his chest.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ., the only problem is. . I don't know which one is your room. . ."  
  
~  
  
Something was definitely fishy about how Akane suddenly slumped against him. That was about the only thing that had suddenly cooled his furious aura.  
  
"Now what is that idiot doing?"  
  
He watched with more curiosity than anger as the Amazon lifted Akane in his arms, her face turned toward his chest.  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as Mousse slowly made his way toward the edge of the roof. "Oh sh-"  
  
He would have finished his curse if his footing hadn't slipped, letting him fall to the ground. With a wild yell he flailed his arms until he flipped himself over onto his anterior side. . . only to land in the small koi pond.  
  
A few bubbles and thrashing of confused fish later, Ranma popped out of the water and shook his now crimson mane of hair. Squeezing handfuls of water out of his clothes, he suddenly stopped and looked up.  
  
"Dang it! Where'd they go?!"  
  
~  
  
After playing a quick game of enie-mine-mo, Mousse opened one of the windows to the rooms and was relieved to find it to be Akane's.  
  
"Well, Akane," he whispered to her as he laid her body on her bed, "Sorry, about the food. I'll call you later when you wake up."  
  
Pulling the covers up onto her unconscious form, he smiled at her for a moment and hopped out the window.  
  
~  
  
"Damn, damn, damn." Ranma muttered, rushing up the stairs, small pools left behind him with every step.  
  
Reaching Akane's door, Ranma took a deep breath and threw open the door.  
  
"Akane! I don't care if-. . . oh. . oops."  
  
Ranma felt a slight blush cross his cheeks as he saw Akane's sleeping form, wrapped under the covers. A small smile crossed his lips. Walking across the room with his wet feet, he reached out a hesitant hand toward her shoulder.  
  
"Sleep well, Akane."  
  
After he left, Akane turned with a smile in her sleep. "Thanks. . . Ranma."  
  
~  
  
OKAY! That's the end of this chapter. PHEW! That took me forever. I'm sorry. My computer was broken for a while and now I'm back on track! So. . I'll HOPEFULLY get more chapters out soon. Sorry again.  
  
AND THANK YOU for all you guys reviewing. I appreciate a bunch.   
  


* * *

  
Anywho, I know the context of the chapter wasn't truly that long, but I hope you guys liked it.  
  
_Bryakko_: Your welcome.   
  


* * *

  
_akane_: No, I didn't know that. I just thought there was a huge fight at the end of the manga series. I'm not too sure about the anime. Thanks for the info!  
  
_Blue Sonnet_: Thanks for the info. I hope this chapter was better.   
  


* * *

  
_Minako-chan 4 and encarna_: Yes, I did your ideas somewhat. :P Thanks for them!  
  
_Sorry, I couldn't find the name_ For the matter of making a summarizing what happened in between scenes, some I can't really do, but I hope this time it was adequate enough. Sorry.  
  
Oh! As for ideas, I used some in here. I hope you guys continue to contribute more. The more the merrier. :P  
  
Alright. I think that's about good. If there's anything I missed I'm sorry. But I've gotta get to bed.  
  
Until the next chap,  
  
Ciao.   
  


* * *

  
P.S. Next chapter will contain more Shampoo/Mousse interactions. Oh also! The whole thing with the poem and them blushing. It wasn't a Mousse/Akane relationship thing, it was more just like a friendship blurb. But then, who wouldn't blush if you just had a love poem read to you, acting or not?  
  
P.P.S. The whole dancing lessons will be coming in next chapter. So don't think I'm getting off track or anything. ^_^ 


	9. Chahut

Dancing in the Dark  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 9: Chahut  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi. . . that's all I'm gonna say.  
  
~  
  
Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy lately and have had little time to write. I've certainly had some time to contemplate though, so hopefully these will be good. Hope you readers enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
"Mousse? Mousse? Where is that stupid duck boy?"  
  
With a frustrated huff, she tugged at the ends of her violet hair. Gathering up another plate upon her stack, a dark expression started to grow on her face as she approached the kitchen.  
  
"Damn duck boy get beating when Shampoo done with too too many dishes _he_ supposed to do." The plates trembled in her hands.  
  
As she stepped closer to the kitchen, her frown started to slip as curiosity set in. Who was that? Someone was talking on the phone. Carefully, she crept closer, her free hand curling the kitchen flaps away.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as a dangerous growl grew in her throat.  
  
"Yes, I think today should be fine. I've got quite a few more free hours from work. Overtime sure does pay for things like these. . . .Yes. . .I'll be over there soon. Mm-hm. No, Akane. . . that's alright go ahead and change, I'll be over there soon to start. . . . Alright see you soon. Bye."  
  
Shampoo watched as the boy hung up the phone and walked upstairs. Her lips were thinned out as she watched him walk up the stairs quickly. The plates clattered roughly and bounced in her arms.  
  
"Oooh. . . . . So. . . Mousse talking on phone all this time? And with that kitchen destroyer?! Wait until I-" Her lips paused in her ranting.  
  
A sudden thought spread like a weed through her mind. What if. . . what if he was going to see Akane for something. . . .something different? What if. . .  
  
"No!" Shampoo breathed out harshly. She only then realized she had been holding her breath.  
  
With her knowledge of what hormones bring on during any teenagers life, she felt an angry shiver tremble down her spine. She let the plates clatter into the sink. Her knuckles cracked as an evil chuckle sputtered from her mouth.  
  
"Oh yes. . ," she mumbled, her knuckles cracking as she watched the stairs to their rooms, "Mousse. . . Shampoo will show you pain. . ."  
  
~  
  
"A-choo!"  
  
Reaching a finger to his nose, the boy rubbed at his nostrils. "Someone must be talking about me."  
  
He suddenly shivered. "And thinking threatening thoughts toward me. . . hmm. . . wonder who it could be?"  
  
Shaking off his absent thoughts, he reached to knock on the door when suddenly it slid open roughly. A hand jerked out from the darkness and latched onto his shirt. With a small yelp, the Amazon male was yanked into the Tendo household, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
Before he could utter another word, a voice questioned him coldly, "What the heck are ya doing here, you four-eyed freak?"  
  
Mousse adjusted his glasses and saw that it was who he had thought it was.  
  
"Why . . . didn't Akane tell you? I'm here to see her. Does that bother you? After all you were the one who always said that you didn't like h-."  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma hissed tossing the Amazon down, "Just because I say that doesn't mean you can just get all 'friendly' with my fiancée!"  
  
"Why. . . Ranma. . I never knew you cared," a sarcastic voice issued from behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma's face turned a deep red. Whipping around to face Akane, he was about to make a cynical remark when he stopped frozen.  
  
"Uh. . . . Ranma? Are you okay? You in there?" Akane questioned, emphasizing the point by knocking lightly on his head.  
  
The cursed boy was transfixed with the sight before him. Here was the tomboy he had known for so long, standing in a blue gown, elegant yet simple. It looked as if she were getting ready to go to a dance. He found himself mumbling incoherently and uncontrollably.  
  
". .a. . .Akane. . . y. . .wh. . . you. . .look really. . c. . .cute. . ."  
  
Ranma bit down on his tongue as he realized his thoughts had slipped to his lips. A flush streaked across Akane's own face as she heard his words. She brought her hand up to her cheek, stunned.  
  
I've got to get out of here! Ranma screamed in his mind. "Um. . . yeah. . . See ya."  
  
With that he took off up the stairs. Akane turned toward the grinning Mousse, sitting on his position from the floor where Ranma had left him. "Looks like you've hooked him. It's really amazing how a simple alteration like that can change him so quickly, eh?"  
  
Akane nodded deafly, still stunned at Ranma's words. After a few moments, she recovered from the shock and turned to Mousse as he slipped off his shoes and stepped towards her. "You think he really meant it. . . I mean. . . do you really think that he. . . . . he-"  
  
Mousse patted her shoulder. "I know he did Akane. Did you see his face? He was almost as red as you."  
  
With a smile, Akane smoothed out her dress absently, her thoughts in a dream like daze. "Well. . . Mousse let's get started shall we? Kasumi's in the dojo waiting for us. And since you changed into your dressing clothes we can start now. Let's go."  
  
~  
  
Unfortunately a certain pig-tailed boy wasn't exactly in such a happy mood. With a frown on his face, he laid on the futon, staring evenly at the ceiling, arms folded beneath his head.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered, "What's up with those two? With that stupid tomboy. . . that really cute tomboy-"  
  
His hands clamped over his mouth, stopping the words. His eyes wild, he couldn't believe what he had just said. Why am I suddenly acting all stupid over that dumb tomboy anyways?  
  
"It's not like she's cute or anything. . . ," Ranma bit his tongue lightly. Damn it, he knew he was lying. . . .but she really was cute in that d-  
  
"Ni hao, Ranma!" came a cheerful voice from his window.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Ranma backed away toward the wall nervously. Gulping he replied, "H. . Hey Shampoo. How are ya?"  
  
Shampoo's face twitched lightly at the question, Ranma noticed. Her normally sugary sweet smile broke for just a second. "Shampoo is fine now she here with you. . ."  
  
Ranma noticed the lack of sweetness in her tone, but said nothing of it. Weird things were going on and he really didn't want to be caught up in it. "Right. . . well, Shampoo, I kinda want to be alone right now, kay? Something's going on with Akane and uh. . . well. . .," he stumbled over his words, not wanting to actually admit that the duck boy was going o. . . going ou. . .going out with-  
  
"You mean violent kitchen destroyer getting too too friendly with stupid Mousse?"  
  
Ranma flinched a bit at the "too too friendly" bit. "Yes," he sighed, but quickly looked up at her defiantly, "But that doesn't mean I'm jealous or anything!"  
  
"Right!" Shampoo yelled beside him, "Shampoo no jealous!"  
  
They laughed loudly and falsely, wondering in their minds why they were acting so stupid.  
  
"Mousse I'm so excited. . . You know. . . this _is_ my first time."  
  
Ranma and Shampoo's laughter was instantly cut off as they heard a familiar voice. Their jaws opened in mid laugh, both froze.  
  
"Well, Akane. . . We'll just have to take this slow and make sure we do it right."  
  
"Your right Mousse. . you know maybe we should. . . . . . . . . "  
  
As the voices slipped from their hearing, the wheels in martial artist's head began turning. Both turned down a negative path and thought of course the worst possible scenario for the words "first time," and "take this slow."  
  
Turning toward one another, azure met violet, and they both understood what had to be done. Shuffling off their feet quickly, they ran downstairs toward the dojo at full speed, knocking over the Go board in their attempt to get down to the dojo quickly.  
  
"Well Saotome," Soun muttered, his left eye twitching, "I guess no one won now, eh?"  
  
The large panda turned toward him with slit eyes. Grabbing a sign, he flashed it at Soun, "Look who's talking. It was your move, so I win."  
  
His face growing dark, Soun looked like he was going to blow his top. . . . . before he suddenly broke down in tears. Genma sighed, and patted the bawling man on the back, praying that he wouldn't flood the house again.  
  
~  
  
"Akane. Mousse. I'm glad to see that you two were able to show up to today's lesson."  
  
Both bowed in thanks. "Thank you for using your time to do this with us, Kasumi," Akane smiled.  
  
"Oh, no," Kasumi mumbled in a blush of appreciation, "No problem at all. Now, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
"Alright, guys, let's start with the waltz. It's one of the most classic dances and actually not that difficult either. Okay. Men usually lead, so Mousse, face Akane and put your right hand underneath Akane's left arm.  
  
Yes, like that. And Akane? Put your left hand on his right shoulder. Now, all you need to do is, Mousse, extend your left arm and grasp Akane's hand, holding away from the both of you. Yes. . . like that. Now you guys are in the right position."  
  
"Alright. . . now for the dance steps."  
  
~  
  
"Shampoo can no see, Ranma. Move your head."  
  
"Shh. . . . I can't hear what their saying. Just wait one sec. I'll move."  
  
Hanging over the ledge of the house, the two teenagers were trying to get the best view inside the dojo without falling off the roof.  
  
Shuffling over, Ranma grunted and leaned himself further downward. As he saw inside, he was startled. "Why are Akane and Mousse-  
  
-so close?" Shampoo finished with a frown.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma muttered.  
  
Ranma's eyes suddenly caught sight of Kasumi. Cupping a free hand to his ear, Ranma tried to hear what she was saying, but he only heard dull slivers of what she was saying.  
  
"Crap. I can't hear what they're saying. Can you Shampoo?"  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
Sighing, Ranma trained his eyes on the two figures _inconceivably_ close to each other. "Stupid, freaking, four-eyed, blind, duck boy. . . ."  
  
As Shampoo watched the two, she felt her face darken. "Shampoo going to hurt that kitchen destroyer if she move one more inch near Mousse. . . ," she muttered coolly.  
  
Both suddenly stopped, their eyes wide. Turning toward one another, they smiled crookedly and laughed awkwardly.  
  
"You didn't hear that," They spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Shampoo and Ranma peered over the edge intently.  
  
Both for once were lost for words. Losing the feeling in their limbs, from shock, they slipped off the roof. (People seem to be doing this more often, no?)  
  
"AAGGGHHHH!"  
  
~  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Better watch out for our feet next time, eh Mousse?"  
  
Coughing a bit, Mousse smiled, "Yes, . . ah. . . I do agree, Akane."  
  
Akane laughed as she picked herself off Mousse. Grabbing one of his hands, she quickly helped him up off the floor. While dusting themselves off, Akane whispered to Mousse with a secret smile, "You think they saw us, Mousse?"  
  
Mousse grinned, "I think that yell from the window confirmed that."  
  
Meanwhile, Kasumi was inspecting the noise she had heard from the window. . . .  
  
~  
  
Leaning over the edge, Kasumi gasped as she saw the source of the commotion.  
  
"Oh my goodness. . . Ranma. . . Shampoo. . . I. . . I. . .I didn't know that. . . that. . . . .that you were such dedicated gardeners!"  
  
"Yes. . . . We LOVE gardening, Kasumi!" Ranma said behind a huge toothy smile, sweat drops trailing down his face.  
  
Both were on the ground, picking at the grass with sweat drops running down their face, praying that wouldn't realize the truth.  
  
"Shampoo too too love . . . watching grass grow?" Shampoo concurred, smiling crookedly at the idea.  
  
"Ah, that's nice. I'm sure father will be very happy that we have loving gardeners who care for our yard as much as we do. Thank you, you two," Kasumi smiled warmly.  
  
Both sighed with relief at the believed lie.  
  
"Well, I would talk to you longer, but I'm afraid I have some things I have to do with Akane and Mousse," she waved and walked back to the two in the dojo, shaking from contained laughter.  
  
~  
  
"Alright you two! I think you've got it down! Let me see you guys do this one more time. Wait one second and I'll start the music," Kasumi exclaimed enthusiastically, popping in the cassette.  
  
As the music began, Akane and Mousse started moving. They danced across the dojo floorboards with graceful gestures. After the last note of the tape played, Mousse tipped Akane back, her hair reaching for the ground, a light smile on her face.  
  
"Oh you two were beautiful!" Kasumi clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
Pulling Akane back to her feet, Mousse grinned. "It's all thanks to you, Kasumi. Thanks again for helping us."  
  
Akane nodded. "He's right, Kasumi. Thank you."  
  
"Oh. . .it's quite alright," Kasumi giggled, blushing, "Just be back tomorrow and I'll teach you two how to. . . hmm. . .well, what would you two like to learn?"  
  
~  
  
"Shampoo so. . . .so. . . . . confused," the young Amazon huffed, a sad, bewildered expression on her face, "She no understand why stupid Mousse go and. . . . ."  
  
"I know what ya mean," Ranma mumbled to himself, scratching at his head.  
  
Picking at the roof tile beneath him, Ranma tried to run through his thoughts. What could the two of them really be doing? Sure, they were. . . dancing. . . but why? What suddenly made the two do that. Not unless they were. . .dati-  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
His thoughts were suddenly cut off by Shampoo's hands latching on Ranma's collar and thrashing him about.  
  
"Ranma, you listening to Shampoo?!"  
  
"Please-let-me-go-Shampoo-I-am-listen-ing-to-you!" Ranma cried out shaking back and forth under her thrashing, teeth rattling in his mouth.  
  
Shampoo suddenly stopped and released his collar, resulting in him falling back to the roof roughly. "Oh," she giggled, embarrassed, "Shampoo sorry."  
  
"Ouch! It's, okay, Shampoo," Ranma replied nursing the bump on his head, "But we've got to figure out why those two are so. . . close. . . .all of a sudden. . .Not that I'm jealous or anything! No freaking way am I jealous over that tomboy! . . . . Well. . . anyway . . you keep a close eye on the tomboy, if I try, she'll think I'm some pervert. And I'll keep a watch out for Mousse, kay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied seriously, before looking at her watch and nearly screaming, "Ai yah! Shampoo forgot she need to be back at Neko Haten! Busy hour now happening! Buy Ranma! Be back soon!"  
  
"Alright," Ranma waved, before jumping down to the front, "See ya later."  
  
She ran to jump off the roof, but as fate would have it, the tile that Ranma had been playing with earlier was now loosened, and twisted her foot in her attempt to jump.  
  
"Oh no! Shampoo is falliiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly, she was caught in a pair of sturdy arms. She instantly hushed and looked at her rescuer. A pair of concerned eyes looked at her from a pair of thick lens.  
  
"Are you okay, Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo, caught up in the pair of soft green eyes peering down at her, struggled to control her tongue. "A.. . ah. . . . Sh. . . M. . . Mousse. . .ah," she stuttered.  
  
Mousse smiled and set her down on her feet. "Well, I'll see you back at the restaurant, Shampoo. I've got some hours I need to fill in at work. See you later."  
  
With that he leaped onto the Tendo roof and started heading toward the Neko Haten. Shampoo felt her heart flutter for a moment before she realized she was blushing. Reaching her hands up to her face, she scrubbed at her cheeks quickly. "Shampoo no blush over silly duck boy! No, no no!"  
  
"Oh my. . . .he is handsome, isn't he?"  
  
Shampoo felt her cheeks grow warm as she sighed and nodded with the statement. There was no denying that he did look awfully handsome when he- Wait a second!  
  
Flipping around, Shampoo turned to the voice. "Shampoo no like stupid duck! Mousse is all for you kitchen destroyer! He not handsome at all!"  
  
Akane grinned. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're not interested in him. I thought you were for a second after he left. After all, with you _blushing_ and all. . . ."  
  
"SHAMPOO WAS NOT BLUSHING!" she screeched, waving around her balled fist in the air frantically.  
  
Folding her arms behind her head, Akane sighed. "That's nice to hear. . . . . I'm just happy he's all mine then. . . ."  
  
Shampoo veins turned cold, as she glared at Akane. "_What_you_say_?"  
  
"_He's_all_mine_." Akane repeated, adding a blissful sigh after the sentence.  
  
Her face, darkening this time from anger, was red. "Why you!-"  
  
"Oh, Shampoo, aren't you going to be late to work?"  
  
"Ai yah! You right! Shampoo be back to finish this soon! You can bet on that," she declared as she ran toward the Neko Haten.  
  
As soon as she was out of eye sight, Akane giggled quietly and walked toward the dojo.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was walking back toward the house, his thoughts blinding his vision. Unfortunately, someone else was walking back in the opposite direction, also blinded.  
  
The laws of gravity were enacted.  
  
BAM  
  
"Ouch!" Ranma reached up and rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting hit in the head too much today. . ."  
  
"Ow. . . .," a voice hissed.  
  
Turning, Ranma glanced down at ground before him. With a sudden flush, he grinned crookedly. "Ah. . . Hey Akane," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head in a flustered gesture.  
  
"Hey Ranma," she smiled back, "could you help me up?"  
  
"Oh yea! Oh sure sure. . . ," he reached out a hand and slipped it into hers, surprised by the softness of her hand.  
  
Gently he helped her up. As they stood, he was still holding her hand, staring at her, lost in staring deftly. Akane herself felt her cheeks grow warm at his stare. A silly smile began growing on her face in giddy joy.  
  
"Um. . . Ranma. . .I need my hand back," Akane whispered, somewhat reluctant to get it back alone.  
  
"Hahaha. . . yeah, whoops," he laughed awkwardly and jerked his hand back to himself.  
  
Akane's face saddened for a second and Ranma noticed its appearance. Yet, he doubted if what he saw was correct for as quickly as she had allowed the expression to show, it disappeared.  
  
"We better head inside for dinner Ranma, or else your father will eat it all," she smiled lightly.  
  
"Oh crap! You're right. See you in there!" Ranma dashed inside.  
  
As she watched him run off inside, Akane could only smile.  
  
~  
  
"Elder Cologne?"  
  
"Yes, Mousse," Cologne answered, lazily rolling her eyes toward the long- haired Amazon.  
  
"Would it be alright if I was to stay a little longer on tonight's shift to clean up?"  
  
Cologne looked at him with some surprise. "You're serious? You want to _clean_up_?"  
  
"Yes, if that's alright, please," Mousse bowed.  
  
"Sure," she said, surprised, waving her hand, "Go on."  
  
"Thank you." With that, he was off.  
  
As Mousse went out and started to clean off the tables and clear out the final customers, Shampoo started out for the tables.  
  
"No need to do that my dear," Cologne stated to Shampoo before she went out.  
  
"Why Shampoo no need to clean up," she asked curious.  
  
"Because Mousse is covering it."  
  
"Oh. ."  
  
"I'm going to bed, Shampoo. Make sure that you lock up. I know that stupid boy might forget something," her voice started fading as she hopped up the stairs.  
  
Shampoo nodded and quietly left the kitchen. Her eyes immediately found Mousse. Gathering the plates in a pile, he lifted his sleeves to wipe the table down. She watched in fascination as his muscles rippled smoothly in his arms. Shampoo had never known that . . . Mousse. . .had such large muscles. . .  
  
"Hello, Shampoo. . . can I help you?"  
  
Shampoo was surprised by his voice. "Ah. . no. . . Shampoo alright. . . Just making sure you do job right! That's all!"  
  
"Okay," Mousse smiled.  
  
Needing to busy herself, Shampoo went to the door to lock it. Facing the door, she felt her cheeks grow hot for a moment. What was wrong with her? An Amazon warrior such as herself didn't allow her emotions to show so easily!  
  
She turned and looked at Mousse. "Ah. . . Mousse?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She twiddled her thumbs a bit. "Um. . . .Good night."  
  
He gave her a hearty smile, "Good night, Shampoo."  
  
As she saw his grin, Shampoo's cheeks flushed for a moment. Mousse, seeing this, was bewildered for a moment and found his heart beat faster. Shampoo's lips grew into a crooked, but small smile. She didn't understand why seeing Mousse look at her like that was making her happy, but she didn't want to let herself slip up anymore.  
  
"Shampoo must go to bed, good-night!" She dashed up the steps, her skin on fire.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered lightly before mumbling to himself, "I better get to bed soon. I know Akane would hate to have a bad tango dance partner tomorrow. . ."  
  
~  
  
OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! THAT TOOK FOREVER! . . . AND A HALF! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I made it EXTRA long because I haven't been updating for so long. Sorry. ^_^ Anywho, I hope I cleared up some confusion about the relationships in the story. This IS for the LAST AND FINAL TIME: Ranma/Akane and Shampoo/Mousse. I know it may seem like it is the other way around sometimes, but that's how they are trying to trick Ranma and Shampoo. And sometimes, they do get nervous like any teenagers. Plus you know, it's a friendship. :P  
  
Well, now that the dance lessons have begun, the story is going to end soon. Mind you, I'm not going to go into detail on the actual process of learning all the dances. So if you really wanted to learn how, sorry. ^_^*  
  
If I made some mistakes, sorry, but I tried to get this out as quickly as I could.  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. There will be more Shampoo and Mousse interactions next chap. AND NEXT IS THE TANGO. :P  
  
P.P.S. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED. . . and some who threatened me to get me going. . hmm. . .ANYWHO, thanks a bunch and if you have any input, go right ahead and tell me. Thanx. 


	10. Jitterbug

Dancing in the Dark

Shadow Knight

Chapter 10: Jitterbug

Disclaimer: There are some things that make the truth look really, really evil.

"When did it suddenly get so dark?"

The question was left unanswered, as the young martial artist made his way down the street. Funny, he didn't really know where he was going, but he felt that wherever it was, he was going to find something at the end. As he continued, he didn't seem to realize that he was the only one on the lonely street. Nor did he realize that the normally busy and noisy filled street was silent, except for his lone thoughts.

"Ooooh. . ."

And that was why he was able to hear the pleasurable moan so clearly.

"What the-" He whipped around, looking for somebody he may have missed, walking along the road. Seeing no one, scratched his head, curiosity and doubt filling his eyes. "Come on Ranma," he said to himself, "There's no one out here. You're just imagining thin-"

"Oh my! . . . ah. . .ah. . AH! yes yes. . . yessss."

Starting to grow nervous, Ranma stood still. He knew that voice. . . it was familiar somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he **knew** that voice. . . . And for some reason, he really didn't like how the voice sounded so happy.

"Oh Mousse. . ."

Akane! He shot off like a bullet toward the sound of the voice. Oddly enough, it seemed to get a bit brighter as he heard the voice more clearly. Suddenly, a hand flew out from behind a corner, only to hide again. This didn't miss Ranma's notice as he halted abruptly, a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he crept towards the corner, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Little by little, he turned to look around the corner. The sight he saw left him screaming.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jumping from his futon, Ranma looked about wildly. As his senses registered, he realized that he was in his room. . . and laying in bed. Raising a hand to his forehead, Ranma wiped away the cold sweat from his forehead. He suddenly laughed out loud, chuckling at his actions.

Throwing the blanket off his legs, Ranma laughed again, "Like Akane would ever be kissing Mous-"

"Oh. .yesss . . . right there. . ."

Swinging around, Ranma searched frantically about the room. Silence encompassed the area. Shaking a bit, he ran his finger through his hair, a half reassuring grin lighting his face. "Thank goodness that was only a drea-"

"Aaaaah. . .oh Moussssee. . ."

Leaving no time to think, Ranma bolted from his room and ran down the hall towards Akane's room. Soft laughter ushered from inside. Thinking the worst, Ranma threw open the door with a slam.

"AKANE!"

The afore mentioned girl stared up at Ranma with a mix of emotions. Surprise lit her eyes, but her cheeks were shaded just a bit. Looking up to him, she asked casually, "Yes, Ranma?"

The martial artist's face burned, from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to be caught as a dead duck in this situation. His mind frantically scrambled to think of an answer that was somewhat plausible. "Eh. . . um. . . Kasumi said lunch was ready! Bye!"

Quickly the door slammed shut behind him. Listening to his dark mutterings and cursing, Akane let a giggle slip past her lips as Ranma bounced down the last stair. Slowly that giggle erupted into laughter. Bending over her outstretched leg, she held her stomach as she attempted to breathe. Hearing laughter at the other end of her leg, she looked up with a smile and saw the boy at her foot slapping the ground as he too attempted to give his lungs air.

His face turning to hers, they stared at each other quietly, a blank countenance on both their faces. A snicker escaped his lips and they both fell over once again, rolling on the ground.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Akane sat up and smiled. "My goodness Mousse, I never thought a 'foot massage' would be such a great idea. Once this is over, I'll never let him forget it."

Mousse coughed and smiled. "Neither did I, but did you see the expression on his face? Priceless! I thought he would choke from anger. . . .or embarrassment."

Both conspirators fell over laughing once again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This no fair! Shampoo have to do too too much work when Mousse go and. . . .and. . . ! . . . oh. . . Shampoo no know. . ."

Sighing, she glanced about the thickly populated restaurant. Balancing a few plates on her arms, she flashed a quick smile at the annoying customer in the corner calling her by the wrong name. "Shampoo be right with you, sir," she spoke through a forced smile.

In her mind, she was planning ways to kill the man with no one noticing. "Shampoo need to get out of here. Too too tired of crowds. Need. . . need. . . Mousse to do it."

As she said this to herself, she felt a blush dust her cheeks. Why had she been thinking so much lately about the duck boy? As IF she liked him. . . . Well. . . he did have a cute. . . NO!

She shook her head frantically and looked up to the heavens. "I don't like him! I will never like him! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!. . ."

Suddenly she realized it was incredibly quiet. Lowering her arms, she looked about her. Everyone was staring at her, mouths half open. Even the one who she wanted to die had stopped, ramen noodles slipping from his slack jaw.

A sweat drops riddled her forehead as she found she was the center of EVERYONE'S attention. Clasping her hands, she smiled as sweetly as she could and spit out a quiet, "Nihao?"

As the customers heard her familiar expression, their faces dropped back into to their food or acquaintances, as if nothing had happened. For every resident of Nermia began to except these things as normal occurrences.

Shampoo sighed and quickly made her way back to the kitchen. Dropping off her plates, she quickly swapped them for some knew bowls and ran back out. Thank goodness I didn't say that out loud in Japanese, she thought with relief. Unfortunately, she forgot that she wasn't the only one there who understood her native tongue. . .

"This is getting peculiar. . . I must investigate soon. Something tells me this trouble is brewing around the Tendo house. I don't like this situation. . . not at all."

With that, Cologne clambered up the stairs and into her room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You know, Ranma, I somehow believe that you've got something against Mousse."

Hearing his name in a familiar sarcastic lathered voice, he turned his face from the dummy in front of him. Seeing the slight smile on the girl's face, he laughed awkwardly and let his hands slip from the dummy neck. When he did so, the head lolled haphazardly to the side, hanging by a few strands.

"What makes you think something like that, Nabiki?" He smiled crookedly and winced when he heard a slight clink behind him.

Nabiki's eyebrows rose with a smile as she watched the cheap plastic frames fall from the dummy's face, cracked and splintered from abuse. "Oh, I don't know Ranma. . . possibly because of. . . that."

Ranma laughed nervously again and quickly kicked the glasses into a dark corner. "Nope. . . I'm not jealous of him. This is just a practice dummy that. . . eh. . . well. . ."

"That just happens to look like him?" Nabiki supplied.

"Eh. . . yes? Look Nabiki," Ranma exclaimed hotly as he unconsciously ripped the dummy's arm off, "I'm not jealous of him! That four-eyed freak is nothing to worry about. He's not even getting on my nerves. . . ."

Nabiki watched Ranma wring the arm, bemused. "Right. . . . Oh. . .And when did I say you were jealous? I never mentioned anything of the sort."

His eyes suddenly froze as did the wringing motion on the now thin arm. He threw the arm behind him and fumbled with his fingers, the floor suddenly fascinating. "Well, it's not like that. I mean I just figured that's what you were trying to say and stuff. . . I mean. . . well. . . eh. ."

"You're jealous because Mousse is getting a little too close to Akane, right?" Nabiki poked at him "innocently."

"Y-I mean NO! Of course not! I mean who'd want a homely chick like her? She can't do anything right! I mean she can't cook, she can't look good in a dress, she can't-"

"Excuse me Ranma," Nabiki cut in coldly, "I didn't need a list of my sisters 'inabilities.' I was merely browsing about. I guess you really don't care then about what the two are doing. . . ."

Ranma quickly whipped about at her entailing voice. "What are you talking 'bout?"

Nabiki's lips pulled back in a feral grin. Thrusting her hand out, palm up, she smiled through slit eyes. "1000 yen and I'll tell-you a s-e-c-r-e-t."

His eyes quickly narrowed. "Why should I? I could just look about the house and find out."

She wagged her finger and tut-tuttted, "No, no, no Ranma my boy. They're not here. . ."

Ranma's eyes widened a bit. "Then. . . then. . . Then where could they be?!"

The same smile lit Nabiki's face once more. "Give me the dough and I'll let the secret go."

With an angry huff, Ranma reached for his money. As he counted his money in his hand, he looked up at Nabiki with a slightly weary face. "Eh. . .Nabiki?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"I've only got 900 yen. Can . . . can you still tell me?" Ranma's eyes begged her.

"Well. . . .," Nabiki looked up as if contemplating the thought. Ranma grew hopeful as he watched her.

Suddenly, her hand snagged the money from his hand and slid it into her own pocket. With an angry "Hey!," Ranma stepped closer to her. She quickly held up her hand and blocked him. "I can tell you the area they're in, but since you don't have the whole 1,000 yen, I can't tell you the place. I just know Kasumi took them there."

Ranma's face was red for a moment and was about to object when Nabiki looked at her watch. "I wonder if they'll still be there. . . they did seem like they wanted to go somewhere else. . . ."

His mouth clamped shut and he slipped out the door. Coming back into the dojo with his shoes suddenly, he gave Nabiki a questioning glare. Without batting a lash, Nabiki sighed, "They went downtown near the ice cream shop."

Ranma quickly ran out and sped off to the downtown. Nabiki smiled and crooked her arms behind her head. "Akane. . . you owe me one for this. . . ."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You think they're going to come, Akane?"

"Yea. . . I think so Mousse. I let Nabiki know that we were headed here. Hopefully she didn't make Ranma pay too much money. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't disclose the exact location. But I'm sure they'll be here. Good thing Kasumi was able to teach us that dance before she had to go," Akane replied as she was twirled by his hand.

"Indeed. Though it was peculiar that your sister had to return home so soon. . .," Mousse replied as he dipped Akane to the ground.

"Do you think she realizes anything?" Akane looked worried for a moment, as did Mousse.

As the music paused for a moment in the background, they looked at each other nervously. "Nah," they said in unison and resumed dancing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Dang it! If only I had one hundred more freaking yen, I wouldn't be running in circles like I am now!"

He wasn't completely sure how many times he had run past the ice cream shop. . . . or should we say. . . ice cream shops. "Stupid Nabiki! She coulda at least have given me the name of the ice cream shop. Why did there today have to be the day a bunch of new ice cream shops suddenly set up?!"

Things were not going well for Ranma at all. So the citizens of Nermia could tell as they neatly diverged from the path of the rampant martial artist. Like before, people got used to things. . .

"Stupid Akane. . . . .Stupid, four-eyed, blind, duck faced-UGH!"

Ranma's muttering was suddenly cut off when he felt a solid wall run into him. "Owww! When did Tsubasa decided to start attacking me again? Dang it that hurt!"

"Ranm-eh. . . Aerin? Is you?"

Ranma blinked for a moment from behind his hands. Nursing the large, red bump on his forehead tenderly, the pig-tailed boy squinted at the figure before him. With a lopsided grin, Ranma asked questioningly, "Eh, Tsubasa?"

Suddenly the air around him grew cold. The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He looked up to see a black aura flickering around the shadowed figure in front of him. Two glowing, red eyes sent a withering glance at him, made him shrivel.

A hand abruptly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and jerked him off the ground. The black shadow hissed in low, dangerous tones, "What-you-say?"

Sweat drops littering the back of his head, Ranma stuttered in response, "Eh. . . . Sh. . . Shampoo?"

The dark shadow rapidly brightened and Shampoo beamed down at him, rays of sunshine streaming out from behind her. Ranma sighed in relief and stared for a moment at the panda behind her holding a sign reading, "Nice save!"

Grumbling about stupid fathers, he then remembered his task. Grabbing Shampoo by the shoulders, he shouted anxiously, "Shampoo! We have to find Akane and duck boy. Nabiki said they were somewhere around here and I think they went. . .eh. . dancing again. But we have to find them soon! Who knows what they're scheming?!"

Shampoo's eyes lit with flames for a moment as she dropped Ranma ungracefully to the ground and put her hands on her hips. Ignoring the small "ouch" behind her, she struck a pose, her finger extended to the sky. "Shampoo end this evil! She no let evil kitchen-destroyer take my Mousse- Eh. . . . Shampoo mean she no let Akane. . . . do more evil things! Yea. . . that sound right. . . Let's go Ranma!. . . .Ranma? Where is you?"

"You're standing on my spine. Please get off . . . NOW."

Shampoo looked down at the shriveled mess called "Ranma." She let out a small "eep" and jumped off, an embarrassed smile lighting her face. Dusting himself off, Ranma turned to her, "Let's get going. Nabiki said they were somewhere near an ice cream shop. But now there's a whole bunch of 'em. So we'll have a lot of searching-"

"You mean that one with the dancing hall next to it?" Shampoo asked.

"to do. . . . Yea. . . that would be it," Ranma pulled at his face for a moment in frustration before jumping back into action, "Okay, let's go!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow, look at those two! They're marvelous!"

A sweep of the arm sent the short haired girl spinning gracefully in a circle.

"And look at that, they make such a beautiful couple. . ."

Suddenly, the girl was falling back in a wave of silk and satin before a long haired man lightly caught her before twisting her closely to his suit laden chest. Moving as one, they danced smartly across the floor as admirers glanced from the sidelines. Never did they're eyes leave one another's. It was like they were in a trance, dancing dangerously yet beautifully.

As the boy enveloped the girl in an embrace and tilted forward to send her arching back to the floor, he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Akane, I think they finally made it. They're near the door."

Akane let her hands slip over his shoulders as he pulled her upright. Tilting toward him, she whispered back, "I see them, and man on man, do they look steamed. Hey, Mousse. . . ."

"Yes?" He murmured between pressed lips.

"Let's give them a real show," a devilish smile traced itself on her lips.

Mousse knew that smile and responded with one of his own. Suddenly, he clutched her closely as the music changed to a faster, more sensual beat. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned madly. And then they were off.

Akane bit her tongue to stop herself from giggling as she heard an angry screech of indignation from the Amazon in the corner as well as a furious huff from her pig-tailed companion.

As the beat grew faster, both began to sizzle and shake, dancing fervently as if enslaved. Eyes trained on one another, Mousse suddenly produced a red rose from his sleeves. Drawing Akane closer, he traced the rose along her arm with his spare hand. Akane "shivered" and let her arms slip into his.

"HEY!" An angry shout came across the room from a certain two teens. They were about to stomp over to them too if the crowd hadn't stopped them. One withering glare from the onlookers sent them shriveling backward, angry, but somewhat scared.

Mousse, about to laugh suddenly stopped as he felt a firm foot grind into his slightly. He let out a small "ouch" as Akane rested her foot back on the ground. Akane glanced carefully at the two. They were obviously trying to get to them, but they were more scared of the crowd at the moment. "Mousse. . . we've got to really reel them in."

"You've got it, Akane," Mousse smiled deviously.

Suddenly Akane was in Mousse's arms again, they're bodies swaying as one, the rose stem now between his teeth. As the music began to reach a crescendo, Mousse twirled Akane closely within arms reach. Suddenly he let her dip to the ground and swung her side to side beneath his legs, her hair scuffing the floor. Then, throwing her body upward, Akane met Mousse's face, her hands clutching the back of Mousse's shirt. Their faces came close and Mousse's hair fell forward, blending with Akane's shortly cropped hair.

When they broke apart, the rose was braced between Akane's teeth. "THAT'S IT!" Came the shouts across the room.

As applause rose from the surrounding crowd, Ranma and Shampoo charged toward the two. Akane lightly reached up and grabbed the rose from her lips. "I think that did it Mousse."

The Amazon smiled and glanced to his left. "And now, if we don't move, we're going to die. Let's get out of here."

"You're right, let's split."

They ran and burst through the back doors. "Mousse, go ahead and start heading back to the restaurant. You fulfill your part and I'll do mine as I head home. Expect me at 8 tonight."

"Okay Akane, I'll see you."

Running in different directions, they both let out the laughs they'd been holding for a long, long time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As Akane ran, her cheeks gleamed a bright red, laughter tumbling from her lips. Clutching a hand to her mouth, she tried to muffle her laughter and was distracted for a moment. Henceforth she didn't see the figure running her way.

And so, the laws of gravity were proven once again.

BAM!

"Ouch!" Akane moved to rub her sore nose when she suddenly realized that the ground beneath her was very warm. . . and soft. . . wait a sec. . .

Akane pulled her arm up and experimentally poked at the "ground." The "ground" grunted back. A tremble passed through her and she was about to let out a scream when suddenly a hand clapsed over her mouth.

"Please. . . . Please don't scream. I don't think I could take any more head aches today," Akane froze as she heard the familiar voice.

A red flush instantly bloomed on her cheeks. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. . . Her mind was tumbling as she heard the sigh of relief uttered beneath her from her silence. How did she keep running into Ranma like this??

Suddenly it seemed that Ranma realized the position they were in. His hand jerked from her mouth and he glanced at her awkwardly, smiling goofily. A flower bloomed along his face. Both stared at each for just a moment, not wanting to move in fear of shattering the moment (although embarrassing) forever.

Ranma, knowing that he couldn't be caught like so, lightly grabbed Akane by the shoulders and propped her up in a gentle sitting position. With that he leaped off the ground, furiously dusting off his clothes, trying to ignore the girl beside him. But as he glanced at her "slyly" out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something peculiar.

Her eyes looked almost. . . sad, like they were yearning for something lost, never to be truly obtained. This made him pause. Ranma looked toward her graceful figure with a look of concern on his face. Crouching down at her level he tried to look at her averted eyes.

"Akane?" he asked her almost experimentally, "Akane, are you okay?"

Akane scrambled furiously inside her head to think of something. . . anything that could get Ranma off the subject. Oh why did she have to look at him. . . feel that way. . . And at that moment too! Oh my, she thought, copying Kasumi's favorite phrase, I have to do something.  .

"I'm fine Ranma," Akane tried to lie through her smiling lips, "My chest just hurts a little bit. . . from running into you. . .that's all."

Ranma stared at her for a moment, as if trying to see through her lie. Akane panicked for a moment as she thought Ranma was going to see through her lie. "Eh. . . I've got to go Ranma. I'll see you at home later. I've got something to do."

As she went to get up, she found a hand propped near her. Looking up, a flush ran across her cheeks once again. "At least let me help ya up, 'kane. You know. . .cause your Dad wouldn't like it and such."

Akane noticed the red on Ranma's face and smiled. Grasping his hand firmly, she let him pull her up off the ground. Once again they were holding hands. Both stared at their clasping hands, hot in the face. "Ranma, I . . . . I. ."

Ranma looked up for a moment. "Yea, Akane?"

With a shake of her head, she cleared the warm fuzz around her brain and smiled, "I'll meet you back home okay? Thank you."

She gently let her hand slip out of his, her fingertips straying for just a moment before she began to walk past him. Suddenly she paused by his side and quickly pecked his cheek. It felt like eternity. Akane, her boldness having run out, sped around the corner, her heart swaying and tumbling over and over.

Ranma stared after her, his face a bright pink. Reaching a hand up to his burning cheek, he touched it tenderly. Had she just. . . . no it couldn't have been! He must have been daydreaming again. But why did his heart beat so fast it hurt?

Abruptly, he smacked his cheeks and shook his head. He leaped to the roof the building and stared after the girl running down the street. "There no way I'm falling for that cu- I mean uncute chick!" His heart beat a little faster, "Am I?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oooh! Shampoo gonna kill duck boy once she get her hands on h-!"

Gravity:2, Them: 0

Her feet slipping from under her, Shampoo tilted toward the ground, waving her arms frantically for something to hold. Suddenly, they did. Her hands gripped a soft material and her body relaxed, the fear from the fall gone.

Then her mind began to work again. Her fingers gripped the supports beneath her. Odd. . . they felt warm and sturdy, almost like huma- . . . . WHAT THE-!

Shampoo jumped up quickly from the arms holding her up, or at least she tried to. Hands grasped her forearms gently but firmly. "I would be more careful if I were you, Shampoo."

The voice made her stop. Oh heavens, no! Why was her heart beating so fast? And why were her cheeks so hot? It was only. . . him. . . after all. But as the strong arms slid under her to support her into a standing position once again, she felt as if the spots where he touched were scalded, hot and pleasant.

She closed her eyes and frowned a bit. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She wasn't supposed and she wasn't allowed. But, it felt. . . so nice. It felt perfect to be in his arms. Like she was meant to lay within them. . .

Shampoo's eyes suddenly flew open. No! This wasn't how she felt. This was ridiculous. An Amazon warrior did not act like this! She-!

She whipped around towards the boy. Soft green eyes watched her as she looked at him. There was a small smile on his face, amused and happy. She felt her resolve suddenly grow slack as a wry grin grew on her face. How was she supposed to deal with this? When he had been spouting love to her for all these years, she could deal with that but this? This was different. She wasn't sure how to deal with this new Mousse. It was nice. . . .

And deep down, she knew she was falling for him.

"Shampoo? Are you alright? You look out of it."

Shampoo shook herself from her complicated emotions. "Shampoo fine, duck boy! She just slipped on trash. No need worry about her, need to worry about self. Move out of Shampoo way."

She pushed her hand against his chest and forced him against the wall. As she stalked past, Shampoo heard a chuckle from him. Turning around on him, she looked at him harshly. "What duck laughing at?!"

Mousse's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a shade of pink, caught off guard, "You," he said simply.

Shampoo growled and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "You think Shampoo funny now? We see how you laugh when Shampoo beat you to a pulp!"

His face heated up at the close proximity between them. Seeing this, Shampoo felt her own face heat up. He was always so cute like that. . . Back to the point! "Prepare to die, duck boy," she said, the red still lighting he cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

The statement made her pause. How her face burned! She dropped Mousse's shirt and clutched her burning face. No one had ever truly called her cute. Not like that. . . Sure, Mousse had always done that but now he sounded different now. Like he truly meant as he looked at her, not imagining her.

As she stood stunned, Mousse quickly walked over to her, unnoticed, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. . . . . then he bolted for his life.

It didn't take long for Shampoo to register the kiss. She smiled a small smile, secretive and happy. Gathering her face in her cheeks, she closed her eyes and sighed peacefully, a warmth engulfing her for a moment. . . before she realized. . . THAT DUCK JUST KISSED HER!!!!

Pulling out her boniboris ( I think that's how they're spelled), she gave a wild war cry, "SHAMPOO KILL!!!"

Charging down the street, she didn't notice the eyes watching her through thin slits. "This is not right. . . not right at all," hopping away on her staff, the withered woman hopped away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

FINALLY!!!! I hope you all liked that. It certainly took me long enough. I've been so busy working and such that I haven't been able to work on my stories. Now I just have to work on Broken and I'll have accomplished a good ol' update. :o)

Well, I know that was a good tidbit, ne? Hope you all caught that and had a good laugh. It was fun making this chapter. Hope the romance tidbits were good for you guys too. I can just imagine how silly people can act and dance around romance.

Anywho, I probably wont be able to work on Broken for a while cause I'm kinda stuck. I'll try my best though. And just so you know, there should be some more interactions later. Plus this'll be ending soon (I hope).

Thanks for reading. . . .and PLEASE REVIEW!!! And remember, if you have any suggestions for tricks Akane and Mousse can play on Ranma and Shampoo, tell me, cause I'll try and incorporate them. Thank you all for reading once again.

Ciao. --


	11. Boogie Woogie

Dancing in the Dark

Shadow Knight

Chapter 11: Boogie Woogie

Disclaimer: No.

Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but I've seriously been busy this time. Between work, school, and writer's block. It hasn't been easy. But thanx for all the encouragement!. . . . and threats :)

P.S. I made some typos, I'm sorry, but I'm really too tired to check it right now. Plus, I just want to post this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thank you for coming here today, Tendo-san."

The neatly painted lips were drawn tightly together. In one smooth motion, the silk laden body slipped into an intricately carved chair. The Chinese embroidery crinkled as a set of pale hands folded above the table.

"No problem Cologne-san. . . that is, as long as your willing to pay for my little visit," the thin eyebrows rose in question.

Cologne's smile thinned considerably at the comment. "Of course, of course," she waved the thought away as if it was nothing, but she thought to herself how this Nabiki girl was like a snake.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we? What did you want me to come down here for today?"

"I need you to help me with some problems that have been occurring lately," her eyes were steady, watching for any breaks in the cool mask.

Nabiki didn't flinch. "Go on. . ."

"To put it simply, I have noticed some changes in Shampoo's attitude. For one, she has been hanging out with Ranma-"

"Isn't that what you want?"

Cologne's eyes flicked toward the Tendo girl with disdain. How dare she treat a high elder such as herself in such an insolent way! The youth these days. . . . no respect what so ever. "I did not say that this was necessarily a problem, but rather odd. The real problem is rooted with **your** younger sister."

Again, those smooth eyebrows rose, the eyes flickering with a dangerous warning. "Oh is she?"

Matching the glare, Cologne stared back. "Yes, she is. . . along with the worthless Amazon, Mousse. I know that they've been planning something. . . I can sense it."

Nabiki's smile widened. "Oh really? How do you explain this? Besides maybe, Ranma is **voluntarily** sticking around with your great granddaughter. . ."

Cologne bit her tongue, forcing herself from lashing out at the girl. "There are definite signs. For one, your sister and Mousse have supposedly been 'dating.' At first I would have no problem with this, but the fact that Shampoo is now being distracted from her efforts to catc-. . . I mean please her future husband. . . . well. . . this is a problem for her as an Amazon and for the Amazon tribe in whole."

"So what do you propose to do about it?" Nabiki's eyes scanned the walls as if searching for some form of entertainment.

I swear, I'm going to kill her, Cologne thought bitterly in her mind. Outwardly she spoke further, "I was hoping you could begin to keep track of the two trouble-maker's activities. . . their conversations even. I want to know their plans and I want it to be stopped."

"Anything else?"

Cologne appeared as if she were about to say something, but paused and shook her head. The hesitant reply was not unnoticed. Sliding out of her chair, Nabiki stood and smoothed out her dress. "Well, I'll keep you informed then. If this is all, then I must start immediately with bugging their separate rooms and possibly putting a tap on the phone. If you want to make any personal phone calls, make sure you use a separate phone."

Nodding, Cologne hopped onto her staff and began to guide the Tendo girl about the house, showing her the duck-boy's room along with the phones in the house. Nabiki analyzed and pulled apart each phone, quietly mumbling to herself in incoherent whispers. The older Amazon thought it odd at first but began to ignore it, dismissing it as simple notes.

After analyzing the last site, Nabiki turned to the older woman. "Well, I must be going. If I'm going to get all of this bugged by today, I'm going to need to get out now and pick up the supplies."

"Don't you need to call first?"

Nabiki grinned and whipped out a small, sleek cell phone. "That's the difference between you and me: I'm quite accustomed to the technology of the present. Now, if you would be so kind as to pay me 300,000 yen, I'll be on my way now."

Cologne stared at the girl as if she had grown a second head. "300,000? A bit too much, don't you think?"

The painted lips suddenly stopped stretching across Nabiki's face. They began to dip into a frown. "Nothing is too much for my services. If you want my help, you'll pay my fines."

Half shocked at the cold voice, Cologne numbly reached into her purse and pulled the bills out. There was something cold and calculating about this girl and made Cologne weary. Somehow she felt that if this girl wanted her gone, she could do it quite easily.

"Thank you, Cologne-san. I shall be seeing you soon."

The bell above the door rattled and she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slipping her small phone from her pocket, she took one glance back at the restaurant, just in case. . .

". . . . .Hey Hiroshi, this is Nabiki. . . . DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME. I'LL DOUBLE YOUR FEES IF YOU DO! . . . Now that's better. . . . Yes, I'll ignore your fees if you do a little favor for me. Mm-hmm. Yea, just call over to the Neko Haten for a moment. I'll call you back after you do. No, don't just say a prank and hang up. . . . I don't know what you should say, just order something. Right. I'll call you back in a little bit."

Inserting a small earpiece into her ear, Nabiki quickly pressed 1 on her phone and paused in her stride.

"This is the Neko Haten, how may I help you?"

A grin stretched across her face. Little did the Amazon monarch know that Nabiki had already installed the listening devices into the phones at the restaurant. Even the personal one. . . . Nabiki smiled as she pulled some strands behind her ear. It would be good to have some edge over the old woman. After all, she was no common money maker. . . she was Nabiki Tendo.

Hearing the phone call come to an abrupt end, she quickly hit the 4 button on her phone. "Yes, hello Hiroshi. Thank you for that. I hope you enjoy your orders of ramen. . . . What? Why would I pay for your meal? Honestly, Hiroshi, who do you think I am? A philanthropist? . . . . . Besides, you still owe me money anyways. . . . . Ignore your fees? Did I say that? You must have had me mistaken. You know how troublesome cell phone signals can be these days. . . . Yes, well, since your having some trouble talking, I'll just let you go. Buh-bye, Hiroshi-kun."

Snapping her phone shut against the strangled voice, she slipped it inside her suit and smiled. "Well, well Akane. . we shall see what you and your little friend are up to soon. . ."

111111111111111111111111111111111111

A-CHOO!

"Bless you, Akane."

"Thanks Mousse. . . but I think someone must be talking about me."

"Come on you two, this is the last dance practice. The last dance I will teach you is can be very romantic and isn't very complex. It is called the Bolero."

Both turned to Kasumi as she stepped into the dojo. Their expressions grew pale as they saw what she had in her hands. Pointing to the. . . "things," Mousse asked, "Kasumi-san. . . what are those?"

With a small, impish smile, Kasumi turned her face to the gawking boy. "Why, Mousse, in order to truly understand the Bolero, you must. . . get into character. That includes wearing the traditional costumes. . ."

"Akane, here's your dress and shoes. Mousse, here is yours," Kasumi spoke, a crooked smile on her face as she handed the costumes to their respective owners.

Akane took hers and looked at Mousse, his hands limp around the white top and black pants. Glancing at his costumer Akane's mouth grew crooked as she tried hard not to laugh. Mousse heard a slight sniffle and gave Akane an evil glare.

That was the last straw.

Akane hit the floor laughing, tears piercing her eyes as she grabbed her belly. Mousse's face flushed in anger and embarrassment. With a fistful of the shirt, he shook his hand at her laughing form yelling, "You wouldn't be laughing if YOU had to wearing this costume! STOP LAUGHING!"

"B. . .Bu. . .But. . .IT HAS RUFFLES! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Akane paused as she heard a different noise besides her laughing. It was a slight giggling filling the gaps of the background. Both teens turned and found Kasumi giggling. See that they both noticed her she quickly closed her mouth and forced on a strict composure. Frowning, she turned to Akane. "You shouldn't make fun of Mousse's costume, Akane. It is very respectable and cost me quite a bit of money to rent these from the dance shop downtown."

Akane's mouth fell open. "B. . But you were-!"

"Tut-tut, Akane. We need to get started. No more silly comments. Both of you go into the house quickly and get changed."

Kasumi watched them leave and heard a laugh burst from Mousse. Just as quickly, she heard the laugh break down to a gasping cough as Akane got her revenge.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No Kuno, I do NOT have any new pictures of Akane. . . . . or your 'pig-tailed goddess.' . . . And no, you wont get any new pictures if you keep bugging me. If you just pa-. . . Never mind, talk to you later. Bye, Kuno-baby."

Walking toward the house, her eyes watched two forms sneak around the dojo. With a grin, she tapped the small phone against her lips. "This should prove interesting. . ."

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come Ranma, we must hide before Mousse and Akane see us." Ranma ignored the annoying tug at his braid and stood firm.

"No Shampoo, I'm sick of all this hiding. I'm gonna find out what's goin' on if it's the last thing I do." Grabbing Shampoo's hand Ranma quickly dragged Shampoo into the dojo behind Akane and Mousse.

Ranma's eyes were swinging about the dojo nonchalantly as he stepped in. "Oh, Akane, Mousse, fancy meeting you her-," Ranma's eyes suddenly focused on the two brightly colored figures standing before him. As his eyes took in the male Amazon's clothing, a crooked grin broke on his face.

"Heh. . . . . heh heh. . . . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ranma's mouth stretched wide as he began crying from the pain in his belly.

Hearing Mousse's name was like setting a bomb off in Shampoo's stomach. Her only concern at the moment was to make sure she wasn't seen holding Ranma's hand. Why was it suddenly so important to her that she not be seen as caring for Ranma. She felt like an idiot. Where was the fearless Amazon warrior that used to exist in her? She had gone soft. . . but. . . .she closed her eyes as she remembered the soft, quick lips on hers. . . .it was definitely worth it.

Hearing Ranma's sudden outburst of laughter jolted her back to reality. She quickly raised her eyes to the group. Her eyes rested on Mousse. A giggle even escaped her mouth. What _was_ that?

"Ranma, if you've got something to do in here, would you please go about your business and leave? Me and Mousse are busy."

His laughter abating, Ranma turned smartly to Akane, "Oh we will as soon as we. . . soon as we. . . eh. . ."

Akane's eyebrow rose at his transfixed expression. Thank goodness she wasn't betraying her inner flurry of emotions. If only he knew how much he affected her. Her belly felt sick with the happiness so much so that she felt she were about to throw up. This rush was going to throw her careful act off if she wasn't careful.

On the other end of the emotional storm, Ranma couldn't take his eyes off Akane. He'd seen some of her dresses before but. . . but this was almost exotic. It was as if she were another person. The black slimming dress grasped at her upper frame and split in the back with a sweeping, graceful curve. As she turned to him more fully, he noticed how the rippling of her white shirt reflected nicely with her hair. Her white fan was limp in her hands as he his tongue was at talking back.

Shampoo snorted at the crossing of affection. Some silly dress wasn't going to make the kitchen-des-Akane look any better. She suddenly felt herself being watched. Looking up she saw Mousse stare at her. Even though the ruffled shirt and high waist pants made her giggle, she couldn't ignore the look he gave her. He had taken his glasses off to clean them as he stared at her. His face was pale and flushed, emotions bouncing back and forth between them. A small smile came into his eyes as he stared at her blurred frame. She loved how the corners of his eyes crinkled in a soft smile.

"Um. . . . Akane? . . . Mousse? Would you like to do this later or now?"

All four teenagers were stirred from their small dreams with the inquiring voice. Turning away from Ranma's flushed face, Akane hid her own blush. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. No, we'll do it now if you still want to Mousse. . . .eh. . . . dear."

Mousse took a moment to pull his stare away from Shampoo. Taking one glance at the struggling Akane, he grinned and instantly slipped into his role. "Why yes, Akane-chan. I wouldn't want to do anything else. Shall we?"

He stretched out a hand to grasp hers. Akane smiled and lightly rested her hand in his. "Yes. Kasumi, if you would please. . ."

Kasumi watched the whole thing with a small, knowing smile. There was no doubt that Akane and Mousse were setting up something big. Something involving dancing and taunting Ranma and Shampoo nonetheless. Suddenly a flash went off behind the young teens, distracting Kasumi's eyes for a moment. A head popped out from behind the wall for a moment and Kasumi's smile deepened. Nabiki's going to love getting her hands in this one, she thought.

Turning back to Akane and Mousse she made a wide gesture with her hand. "You know most of the moves already from the basics, but there are a few things you should know about the Bolero-"

"What's a Bolero?"

Kasumi shook a thin finger in the direction of the voice, "Tut-tut Ranma, you can ask later. If you two want to find out now you can sit on the floor near the wall and watch. Akane and Mousse shall show you shortly."

Both Shampoo and Ranma glanced at each other "Show us?" they mouthed to each other.

"-as I said before, it is a romant-ROMANTIC dance," Kasumi started speaking louder at the indignant snorts and dark mutterings coming from the two near the wall, "The idea of the Bolero is like a story. Akane, you represent the grace and balance of being a woman and also play the temptress."

Shampoo's eyes became thin slits at the last comment. That girl was going to die.

"Mousse, you shall represent the speed and power of a man, your feet doing most of the footwork. Your torso mustn't move as much though. Remember, feet equal speed, the torso the power. Yet, despite this power, you are allured by the movements and grace of the tempting dancer. Do you both understand the storyline? Very good."

Ranma's eyes fell into the same pattern as Shampoo's as he watched the two clad dancers follow of Kasumi's movements. Both simmered in a stew of hate. Neither one noticed the anger of the other though. So when both spoke, they surprised themselves.

"I'm going to kill him/her," Their voices seethed in respectively in unison.

"Shhh. Both of you need to be quiet while I put on some music."

Both crossed their arms like children denied a wanted sweet and stewed even deeper in despise for their hated target.

". . . 5 . . .6 . . . 7. . .8. . ."

Akane's eyes flew open at the sound of Kasumi's voice, the notes from the small stereo already filing her being. Such quick music, she though aimlessly, I hope I can keep up with it. She gathered the edge of her skirt up in one hand along with the fan and twisted her wrist in a circular motion, smooth and elegant. A quick stamp to the floor invigorated her actions as she began to move faster.

Hearing his sharp cue, Mousse also opened his eyes and watched Akane's frame swing about gracefully like a ballet dancer. Recalling Kasumi's steps, his feet began following a slightly complex footwork, gaining speed and distance as he came closer to the fluttering Akane.

A grin spread out across Akane's face. This was actually pretty fun. Arching lightly back to the floor, she flicked up her wrist and beckoned Mousse forward with a waving motion of her fan. Mousse's apparent hesitation in steps suddenly became faster as he swept towards her. Akane made a sharp spin, causing her skirts to flow out about her knees. Yet, before she could "run" Mousse lightly grabbed her waist and Akane span back, her shoes clicking sharply against the floorboards.

One hand holding her wrist and the other her waist, Mousse made the step as if he were trying to get closer. Yet, with every step he took, Akane's foot slid back in sync, mimicking a rocking motion.

The music began to pick up beat again and the rocking grew fast and they slipped out of it. Akane made a fall backwards and Mousse caught her movement and swung her body upwards in a sweeping arc. Now their faces were almost touching, eyes gazing into eyes. The rocking motion began again but this time with a variation: their legs crossed and scissored, their bodies swaying closer together.

Suddenly the music's beat reached a peak and both knew that their fun was about to jump off the scale with this last part. Akane swung out from his arms and twirled away, spinning quickly and causing her skirts to splay outward about her. Mousse's quick, powerful jabs at the floor brought him close to her as he slipped behind her in one smooth motion and drew her forward, both arms around her waist as she slipped hers around his neck and proceeded to lay her cheek against his. Another quick sweep and then the music grew still, both frozen in something akin to a lover's embrace.

"THAT'S IT!"

Shampoo shot up from her seat beside Ranma and stalked forward toward the two "embracing lovers." Reaching angrily for Akane's arm she meant to throw the witch off her. . . eh. . . Mousse! Yet, her arm grasped nothing as Akane swiftly spun out of the embrace and stood next to Mousse.

"Is something wrong Shampoo?" Her eyes were gentle as she turned to the huffing Amazon girl, a laugh choked in her throat.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed as she heard Akane's soft voice. This girl was so irritating! First she stole Ranma's attention away from her and now Mousse's! This was the last straw! . . . Eh. . . not that she really cared about where the duck-boy's feelings lie. . . but she still had taken attention that was rightfully hers!

"Akane know perfectly well why Shampoo so mad!"

Akane put up a thoughtful look as she propped her finger against her chin. "Hmm. . . Nope. . . can't think of any. Can you love?"

Mousse relaxed his arm as Akane slipped hers around his right. "No, not really."

Shampoo in the mean time was steaming. "Akane is boy-stealer. You really getting on Shampoo's nerves too!"

"But Shampoo. . . I thought you didn't care if I was seeing Mousse?"

Her angry tirade was abruptly halted at that comment. On no, she thought, what am I doing? I'm making a fool of myself for the duck-boy. But. . . but. . . I don't want to just let him go. It feels like. . . I'm losing something special.

"Shampoo?"

Hearing the soft voice she looked up to see Mousse gazing in her eyes, his glasses off. As his face watched her imploringly, she felt the urge to run away. For she knew that if she succumbed to the battle waging inside her that she would cry soon, and that was something she could not do.

"As if anyone cares who you go out with, tomboy. I. . . don't."

Shampoo averted her eyes to Ranma, a thankful break from Mousse's eyes. Drawing her warrior frame about her she said in agreement, "Shampoo doesn't care if Mousse dates Akane either."

For a moment Shampoo thought she saw Mousse frown sadly at this comment but before she could take a second glance, she saw his face smiling. "Well, I'm glad that both of you are okay with our relationship."

"Yea. . . whatever," Ranma muttered darkly.

Akane turned to Kasumi, trying to avoid letting Ranma see her disappointment at his reaction. "Well, Kasumi, do you think we've got it?"

Kasumi didn't miss the disappointment in her younger sister's face. "Ah. . . I think you too did just fine. Though what you did was only a sample of the dance. I suggest you both try more variations later. Right now, I've got to go. . . eh. . . prepare lunch for Father and Mr. Saotome. I'll see you guys later."

With that she quickly sped out the dojo door. Making sure no one was looking, she hopped into a bush near the entrance.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

This was going as planned. . . right? Mousse wasn't sure as he had seen Shampoo instantly back up Ranma in his lack of care for their "relationship." He was beginning to become discouraged as she continued to grimace at them. He turned away and saw that Akane seemed to be feeling the same way he was.

He glanced once more at Shampoo and noticed a grin on her face as if she had won. So this was what it was about. She didn't want to be the first one to crack and let her true emotions out. . . well. . . that is if she really did care for him. Seeing Akane's frowning face, a firm determination set into Mousse. This was just like their fighting matches. He always losing to her and being denied the right to court Shampoo. Well, she wasn't going to win this time. If he wanted to prove himself to the tribe, to her. . . . heck, to himself, he wasn't going to give up.

Mousse was going to win this match.

"Well, Akane, I suppose we better start working on those moves for the Bolero." As he said this, Mousse snagged an arm around Akane's waist and drew her close to him. Akane looked at him, confused for a moment. He leaned down to her ear. "We can't lose."

Akane looked up in his eyes and saw his eyes and knew what he meant. "Of course, Mou-mou chan."

Spinning back in his open arms, she pressed her back against his chest. "I guess you both can stay if you like," Akane smiled as she glanced at Ranma and Shampoo, "We're just going to practice some more."

"And later go to the park." Mousse said as he wrapped his arms around Akane.

". . . . Fine! Go do your stupid dance and go to the stupid park. I don't care one bit!"

Ranma's face was red in anger as he stomped out. Shampoo on the other hand was just a tad bit sad. "No one ever take Shampoo to the park for fun. . .," she quietly mumbled to herself before she walked out after Ranma.

As soon as they were gone, Akane turned to Mousse with a sigh. "Thanks for saving me back there. I almost gave up on the whole plan."

"Don't worry about it Akane. We wont lose. They may be stubborn, but we'll push all the more. So. . . what do you want to do now?"

"I guess we can think of what kind of dances we'll perform at the contest. We've learned quite a few, but which ones should we actually do? I mean, we only get to do 3."

"Well, I definitely think we should do the Bolero. After all, did you see their faces when we did it? Spectacular!"

Continuing their discussion, they didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching them from the bushes.

11111111111111111111111111

"You know, Kasumi, that was pretty slick of you. I've never seen you move that fast."

Hearing her younger sister praising her caused Kasumi to smile. "It was nothing. I might not be a martial artist, but I'm still quick on my feet. . . .So, what do you plan to do with all this information Nabiki?"

The infamous "Ice Queen" propped her chin against her palm. Her immaculate fingernails drummed lightly against her lips. "Well, I've already bugged Cologne's phone to make sure she doesn't interfere. So that's done. . . Akane and Mousse have everything on their end going just fine. . . Actually, maybe they don't."

Kasumi turned with a slight frown, "What do you mean? They've lured Shampoo and Ranma nicely. What's wrong?"

"That's just it: they've become** too** convincing. Both Ranma and Shampoo are starting to become seriously bugged by it. But not in the way that Akane and Mousse need them too. The two are becoming weary of them. I think they're actually starting to believe that they have no chance of getting back their respective partner. The two "love-birds" are beginning to seem an impenetrable couple."

Kasumi's eyes widened with understanding. "But what else can we do? If we let on even the slightest hint to Ranma and Shampoo, the other two will instantly be discovered. What else can we do?"

Both sat in deep thought. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kasumi's head. Her excitement at the great idea made her shake and stutter, giggling at her mistakes as she tried to communicate with Nabiki. "Nabiki! I've g-a- got it!"

Seeing her sister's hands swinging about with wild energy Nabiki grinned. This was definitely a different side to Kasumi. "What is it Kasumi?"

"Well.. . .I-I just remembered! What. . . Oh my- um. . the dance-dance- dance contest!"

Nabiki enjoyed a good laugh every once in a while, but this was getting ridiculous. "Kasumi, spit it out!"

"The dance contest! WejustneedtoletShampooandRanmainonit!"

Grabbing her sister's shoulders, Nabiki glared at Kasumi. "Now Kasumi. . . say it a lit bit more slowly and with less energy."

Taking a deep breath Kasumi slowed down, "There's a dance contest that Akane and Mousse are participating in. I saw the flyer in Akane's room a little while ago and caught on to why they wanted me to teach them how to dance. It's coming up this Saturday. If we were to tell Ranma and Shampoo about it, they might feel more confident-

and compete in the contest as well," Nabiki finished for Kasumi. Beaming a rare smile to her sister, she said, "Kasumi, you're a genius! But I think we should maybe use something a little bit more discreet. We shouldn't just tell them. We've got to make them work. . . no PAY for it! That will give them some info on the two "love-doves" plans without giving away too much. Plus I'll get a little money on the side. . ."

"What was that Nabiki?"

Smiling, Nabiki turned to her sister. "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of a way to convince Ranma and Shampoo to actually do the contest."

"Just tell them that one of the prizes is some cure for people with curses from Jusenkyo. Say it's some rare prize and they'll instantly go for it." Kasumi concluded matter-of-factly.

"That's perfect! But wait. . . how will they actually **go** for Akane and Mousse? I mean if they're only after the cure, that's all they'll be aimed for. We have to think of something else as well."

Nabiki quickly snapped her fingers as the thought came to her. "I've got it! We'll convince Shampoo that Mousse is being forced to marry Akane and to Ranma that Mousse is forcing Akane to marry him. . . . or something to that effect!"

Both girls giggled as they devised their plans.

1111111111111111111111111

Ranma stormed into his room. He had lost Shampoo somewhere along the way. He was too angry to focus. What was up with Akane! One day she was being nice to him and making him feel as if he were on cloud nine. Then the next she was mocking him while she kissed that dumb duck.

Okay. . . maybe she didn't actually kiss him, but. . . STILL!. . . Oh forget, he thought to himself, it's not worth worrying over that stupid tomboy.

Falling down onto his futon, he jammed his eyes shut and tried his best not to think of the two . . . flirting. . . . dancing. . . . kissin- "AGGGGHHHHH!" Ranma jumped up from the futon, and began to bang his head against the wall near the door.

Suddenly, a pink color caught the corner of his eye. Turning away from the imprint on the poor wall, he reached for the pink paper near his door. As his eyes scanned it, he wondered out loud, "Where did this come from."

Abruptly, his muscles tensed as his eyes froze. His lips stuttered as his choked voice tried to make its way past his lips. "C-c-cures for Jusenkyo victims!"

His eyes caught the rest of the information and he froze again. "A dance contest? –Hey. . . wait a sec. . . is that why Akane and duck boy have been dancing so much? Huh, if they think they can defeat me in. . . in. . .a dance contest, they've got another thing coming. Eh? What's this? A partner. . . hmm. . . Ah! Shampoo can help me out. I just gotta tell her 'bout the cure and she'll definitely do it."

Ranma's fist clenched tightly around the pink flyer as he stared out of his window into the distance. "I will win this contest or my names isn't SAOTOME!"

Suddenly, there were rocks beneath his feet as he laughed in victory, waves crashing behind him. Wait a sec, he thought . . . waves. . . .OH CRAP! Suddenly he became much more feminine. Turning around, he saw his father giving him a thumbs up. "Make us proud," he had written on a board.

"So YOU were the one! I'm gonna kill you!" he screeched as he dove for his father's furry neck.

"WHAT! You accuse ME! Your beloved father!" His sign flipped around to yell at him in quick black strokes. He noticed that in his other paw there was the pail, drops of water dripping from the mouth. Noticing this, his signed flipped over once again. "Oh yea. . . . sorry 'bout that."

The sign was ignored as he was pummeled and kicked out the door. Ranma turned to the bathroom angrily muttering about stupid pandas and zoos. Laying the wet flyer on the counter to dry out, he turned on the hot water. His eyes suddenly caught another snippet of information on the flyer as he became taller and more masculine once again.

"Contest starts and ends on Saturday," he read out quietly, ". . . uh-oh. . that's not too good."

Who's gonna teach me that quickly, he wondered. His eyes suddenly brightened. Grabbing the flyer he raced downstairs. "Hey Kasumi. . . . !"

11111111111111111111111111

"Your order will be right up, sir! Please be patient."

This was not Shampoo's day.

Today at the restaurant was especially busy today. The fact that she had been trying to avoid Mousse all day didn't help either. He never frowned at her though. Rather, he smiled at her. No matter how much she made it a statement that she didn't care to be near him, he never got upset. Nor did he try to vie for her attention as he usually did when she ignored him. This had been unsettling to her.

So much had changed about Mousse. She didn't want to admit it but. . . she definitely liked it. He was a much more admirable male now. He didn't strive after her the way he had constantly when she rejected him. No. . . he was. . . cool now. It caused her to blush a bit when she thought of him.

But no. . . . his change was not for her. It was for that stupid kitchen-destroyer, boy-thieving, Tendo. It made her angry, yet sad at the same time. It was like a flame inside of her constantly trying to thrive and burn, but every time it reached out, it was diminished, blown out by a mist of confusion and sadness.

Shampoo was not supposed to be confused about anything. Especially her feelings. She was an Amazon warrior! Yet. . . she was so lost now. She wished she could converse with her grandmother, but she knew she could not. The older woman would only discipline her and tell her to quit being a fool and marry Ranma.

"Shampoo!"

The rapt call made the young Amazon turn sharply. "Yes, great grandmother?"

"Go pick up after the customer who just left. I will serve the others right now."

Bowing her head, Shampoo quickly made her way through the maze of tables and began picking up the dishes left behind. As she did so, she noticed a pink paper lying beneath her tip. Clearing off the rest of the table to slipped the tip and the paper into her apron, her mind brimming with curiosity.

In the back, she set down the dishes cautiously near Mousse and took off around the corner. Unfolding the paper, she read the characters quickly. "A dance contest?"

A tremor suddenly shook her frame. "A CURE FOR MY CURSE!"

She quickly covered her mouth, praying that no one heard her outburst. Thankfully business went on as usual and she calmed her beating heart. "Ranma should be able to dance with me," she mumbled reading over the rules.

"But contest is on this Saturday. . . . how will Shampoo learn to dance all these dances in time?" Her mind mulled over the question. In the process, she realized that this must be what the kitchen-destroyer and Mousse must be doing. So they wanted the cure? Or was there something more? Her eyes scanned over the flyer again and she saw what made her left eye twitch.

"Romantic vacation for honeymooners. . . ."

Throwing down her dish towel, Shampoo struck a pose, hands on her hips. "There's no way I'm losing to that kitchen-destroyer! Her battle aura burned a bright red as she laughed at her coming victory.

BEEEEPPPP!

Shampoo suddenly was cut off from her laughing as she heard the loud beep. What was that? Suddenly loud yells and screams ushered from the front part of the restaurant. Looking up, Shampoo nearly cried when she saw the smoke detector above her beeping like mad. Her battle aura was quickly put out, but the smoke would last for quite a bit.

Coughing at the smoky haze, she fumbled forward, her eyes burning. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground by two strong arms and carried out to the noisy outside of the building. Rubbing at her eyes she tried to focus on the person carrying her. As two green eyes focused in on her, her heart stopped dead.

Oh crap.

"Are you okay Shampoo?"

A weak, strangled "yes," forced past her lips.

"That's a relief," Mousse let out a breath as he set her down. Shampoo eyed him. "What?" he mumbled.

He was blushing.

Shampoo was about to mention it when she heard a voice ring out from the restaurant.

"XIAN PU!"

If she shriveled to death now she would die happy. She quickly ducked behind Mousse, grabbing at the back of his robe to keep him steadily in front of her. If her great grandmother found her now, she would be dead. Maybe. . . just maybe if she were to blow off a little steam first. . . . preferably on Mousse. . . .

As Cologne exited from the restaurant, Shampoo clutched onto the back of Mousse's robes, pulling herself tightly behind him.

Even as Mousse suffered several injuries from Cologne's staff for not letting Shampoo out from behind him, Mousse couldn't stop blushing or smiling.

111111111111111111111111111

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chap. That took me FOREVER, but I did it somehow. Ah well. I don't feel like talking much right now so I'll make this as short as possible.

Questions?

Well, if you're wondering about the scene with Ranma and the rocks and waves, there's a classic scene in a lot of animes where a hero or person with some prevailing battle coming up boast about winning it while standing on rocks and with the waves crasing against them in the background. The person isn't ACTUALLY there, but it's kinda like the sweat drops commonly seen.

Alright, and I know that Shampoo's aura wouldn't probably burn and create smoke, but come on, with the Nerima world, anything is possible.

Also, with Akane and Mousse learning the Bolero. Okay, that was kind of quick and botched, but I had a hard time finding an ENGLISH website on information about the Bolero. They had to learn it quick and I made it quick.

Oh yea! And about Nabiki installing those bugs in the phone. . . . .well. . uh. . . let's just say she's very talented.

Okay, I think I'm done right now. :P If any of you have anymore questions, feel free to ask in a review. I will try my best to answer them. Thanx 4 reading.

Dan Scurnam : Sorry it took so long, but hey I did it. And a long chap too! Hope you enjoyed it.

dracolov: hahahahahaha! THANKS!; hey, was this long enough?

Ryoko Blue: I know. But they're SOOO stubborn! Don't worry, it'll come out soon enough!

Ryogas-Baby-Gurl: YUMMY! A COOKIE! . . . oh yea. . . THANKS 4 the review!

Sour Schuyler: Yea, I didn't know she could dance either. . . :P; Thanks 4 the reviews.

silliedreams: Yea, I've always liked them as friends. And about Broken. . . eh. . . well, I'm trying to update. I'm a bit stuck at the moment. :P

encara: Well, I hope this was saucy enough for ya.

cleo: Oh no. . . it's almost done.

Quiqqibub: That is a good idea. I'll see if I can fit it in. There's still like 3 I have to try and fit in. But I'll try.

EVERYONE ELSE: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Ciao. :)


	12. Cakewalk

Dancing in the Dark

Shadow Knight

Chapter 12: Cakewalk

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will.

1212121212121212121212

"Love has one flaw. So many people in history have tried to tell us about it. Shakespeare gave us the tragic Romeo and Juliet who killed themselves. Homer told us of Paris and how his obsession for Helen caused a war and meaningless deaths. All the evidence is before us. It might get beautified in films, but it's always there."

Smoothing back her hair, the girl wrapped her fingers lightly around the stem of the glass in front of her. Tracing the mouth of the cup with her thumb, she looked up at the person before her. With a smile, she popped the question that had lingered in the air, "I'm guessing you want to know what that flaw is. . .am I right?"

Without waiting for a reply, the girl crossed her legs and leaned forward across the table, one hand propping her chin. With a perfect lipstick smile, she simply answered the person, "Love always makes lovers blind."

Not seeing the exact reaction she desired, the girl sank back into her seat and crossed her arms. "You see," she said softly, so that only the person across from her could hear her, "love will make any normal person change to their opposite, Mr. Hyde, or in some cases, Dr. Jekyll. Take me for example: I'm a business woman. I'm cold, mean, and ruthless when it comes to money.

Yet, add a little drop of romance into my life, and chaos would ensue. I'd be falling over myself, constantly feeling heart ache, and worst of all, be utterly confused at times. I would lose money and be looked down upon in the business world as a blubbering fool. . . . That's just what love does. It turns the world upside down and makes any rational thing seem crazy and any crazy thing rational.

And that's exactly what's happening to the little quartet, one half is playing the other, but things are getting messed up and disorganized. When love enters the picture, carefully planned things go awry, and in this case, the plan ends up working a little too well."

Turning toward the figure across from her, she smiled once again. "Hopefully though, with our help, everything will end up right. . . right Kasumi?"

Kasumi giggled and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think they'll pull through. You on the other hand. . .Nabiki, I think you should hold back on those drinks. You're starting to remind me of Kuno and his love stories."

Hearing the comment, Nabiki frowned and pushed her glass toward the center of the table. "I think I'm done for now."

Kasumi giggled again and glanced at her sister. "This is exciting! I feel like a spy in one of those old war films. Ooohh!"

Raising a slim eyebrow, Nabiki glanced at her sister with a questioning look. "Kasumi. . . we've been here for ten minutes. We haven't even seen anyone yet. How can this possibly be exciting?"

Clapping her hands lightly together, Kasumi laughed, "You don't understand, I'm almost always in the house. I've never had an opportunity like this. It's. . . it's. . so cool!"

"Okie dokie then. . ." Nabiki mumbled as she rolled her eyes toward the window.

Suddenly she paused and her eyes grew wide as a smile stretched across her face, "There! There they are!"

"Yes, it seems that Ranma met with Shampoo and both agreed to work together," Kasumi pointed out as she watched the two talk together.

"Good. So all's going according to-Oh crap," Nabiki suddenly said and turned away from the window.

"What's wrong, Nabiki?"

"Shhh! They're coming in here! Quick! We've got to hide! It'll look to suspicious if we're seen out here together."

Kasumi raised her hand to her lips in a surprised "Oh!"

"But where do we h-ahh!" Kasumi squealed as she was dragged under the table. "Nabiki! You could have warned me!"

"Shhh. They're close by!" Nabiki hissed, clamping a hand over her sister's mouth. She then quickly disappeared from under the table cloth. After a second, she reappeared with her drink in hand. Kasumi simply stared at her, amazed. Seeing her expression, Nabiki stared back, "What? I paid money for this drink. I'm going to finish it."

Kasumi simply shook her head and huddled under the table. Nabiki peaked under the table. "Kasumi. . . They're going to sit at the table next to us. Listen well."

Suddenly, she felt a tugging on her sleeve. Turning back toward her older sister, she whispered, "What?"

"Nabiki, someone is going to sit here!" Kasumi nearly shrieked, her eyes wide as she tried to scoot closer to the edge.

Nabiki just pulled her sister toward the edge and placed a finger to her lips. As they sat there, huddled under the table, they heard a voice greet someone near the table. "Yes, sir, you may sit here. The women sitting her before must have left."

To the side, they heard the waitress mumble angrily, "Stupid girls. They didn't even leave a tip."

Kasumi held her sister back as she tried to thrash at the waitresses legs with her red nails. "Shhh. Nabiki, you can't do that! It wouldn't be very nice."

Nabiki shrugged her sister off, "Don't worry about it. . . I'll just get her later."

"Pardon me, Nabiki? What was that you said?"

"Nothing."

Kasumi let out a little "eep!" as a chair was pulled out from the table. A pair of legs appeared under the table. Shrouded in black pants and bound in a criss-cross fashion with cords, Nabiki swore they looked familiar. Suddenly she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned and saw Kasumi lifting the edge of the table cloth and pointing toward a couple near the back of the restaurant.

"Let's see if Ranma and Shampoo really did fall for our plan," Nabiki smiled.

Together they tried to listen onto what the two martial artists were talking about.

"-I agree. We can't let Mousse and Akane win that contest. If we want to be cured, we have to get the Jusenkyo water."

Shampoo drummed her fingers lightly on the tabletop. "But Shampoo is curious. Why would the violent kitchen destroyer want part of the prize? She not cursed."

Ranma leaned against his hand. "Yea, I've been wondering 'bout that. Plus, if they had a 'cure' for the prize to any Jusenkyo curse. . . wouldn't they need both the spring of drowned man and woman? Unless of course they're talking about something different from that. ."

Rubbing her temples in irritation, Nabiki muttered quietly, "For once Ranma decides to use that small brain in his skull. Figures it has to be now."

Kasumi watched as her sister muttered and glanced back at the two at the other table. As if a light bulb was suddenly lit in her head, Kasumi turned toward Nabiki, "I've got an idea."

Glancing wearily at her sister, Nabiki simply said "Tell me. I'm all ears."

"But Nabiki, you're not all ears. Can you imagine what you'd look like if you were just made up of ears? That'd be scary."

Nabiki simply stared at her sister. She felt like saying something, but she let it die. Why bother? "Anyway," she said with a sigh, "what is it you're thinking of?"

Kasumi laid her hands in her lap as her face became very animated. "Well! I thought we might get in a little scrap like this, so I brought along some disguises."

As she shuffled into her apron pockets (Kasumi felt she couldn't leave it behind), Nabiki looked at her sister with a bit of appreciation. Knowing Kasumi's sewing skills, she could only imagine what kind of disguises her sister could have concocted. This should be-

"interesting. . ."

"Wow, Nabiki, I didn't think they were that convincing." Kasumi said with a blush behind the thick plastic frames. Nabiki probably could have seen her sister smiling if the bushy mustache hadn't obscured half of her face.

Peeling herself from off the floor, Nabiki sat up and stared at her sister. "What in the world were you thinking when you made those!"

"I didn't make these," Kasumi's mustache flapped about, "I bought them after I had seen this actor in an old black and white American film. But he smoked a cigar too. . . .hmm. I wonder if I should have bought some of those as well. . ."

"Forget it Kasumi," Nabiki muttered as she cursed television. Staring at the disguise on Kasumi's face, she reached out a hand to her sister, "Well, I guess we just have to work with what we have."

Kasumi giggled as she handed over another mask. "Now what else were you planning besides making me look like an idiot?"

"Ignoring that last statement, first, we have to find a way to get out from under here. . ," Kasumi tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, since there's no one eating at my place tonight, I guess I'll come here and eat out."

Looking out from under the table for a moment, Nabiki instantly recognized the chef near the door. The huge spatula on her back was a dead give away. A wide and devious smile suddenly stretched across Nabiki's face. "I think I just got an idea on how we can do that. . ."

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Hmm. . . this place seems a little bit busy," she mumbled as she reached for the door handle.

Hearing a slight yell of pain she turned back with curiosity. She watched as a man near the back suddenly flung up an edge of table cloth and glance under the table he was at. She thought he was familiar and tried to look more closely, when suddenly two faces blocked her view.

"Welcome to . . . uh. . . Konatsu's Place! Are you ready to be seated Miss. . ."

Staring at the two waiters in front of her, she wasn't sure what to make of the two. The thick black frames and obtusely large mustaches reminded her of a film she had seen the other night. The one with the small ponytail seemed a lot more energetic than the one with the long ponytail. He was the one who wouldn't let her leave. Knowing how persistent this waiter probably was, she gave her name, "Kuonji, Ukyo."

"Wonderful Miss Kuonji! We don't have many tables open, but since you look a little tired, we'll go ahead and sit you here with this gentleman for now!"

Both waiters grabbed one of her forearms on either side and quickly guided her to a table near the back, her protest meaning nothing to them. Suddenly, Ukyo was quickly plopped down in a chair, a bit dazed. Looking up, she saw an equally surprised man sitting across from her. It took her a minute to recognize him, but she did. "Ryoga?"

"-and that's why we wanted to ask if this young lady could sit with you until we found another open table. Is that alright?" the short haired waiter finished with a toothy smile. Or that's what Ukyo thought she saw behind the bushy mustache.

"Um. . I guess. But what about all those empty tables over there?" He pointed.

"Ehh. . ." the short haired waiter started.

"Those are reserved for some guest tonight," the second one quickly supplied.

"Oh yes, heh heh. . . forgot about that," the first said, scratching the back of their head in embarrassment.

"Oh. . .okay. Then that's fine. She can sit here with me," he suddenly turned at his new guest. "Oh! Hey Ukyo."

"Hi Ryoga," Ukyo replied as she searched for the two waiters that suddenly seemed to disappear, "What brings you back to Nerima?"

With a blush and a goofy smile, he scratched his head, "Well, I got lost again. But I was meaning to bring Akane back some candy I found in China."

"That must be nice. . . being able to travel around so much," she replied distractedly. Where were those two?

"Well, yea, if you have a place to stay. Half the time I just sleep outside in a tent. This last trip though, somehow I lost my tent, so it was just me and the stars."

Giving up, Ukyo turned back to Ryoga, "Well, that stinks," she winced at the torn and ragged clothes Ryoga wore, "And hey, if you ever need a hot meal and a place to stay the night, you can always rest at my place for the night."

Ryoga looked up with a surprised face. "Wow, really?"

Damn her conscience! She looked at him with a smile, "Of course! You can stay there, but you've got to earn your keep. You just have to help me with some tasks around the restaurant like cleaning windows and such."

Thinking about the past when they had basically used each other to split up Ranma and Akane, he suddenly stopped smiling. "Now this isn't some new plan to get you and Ranma together is it? Because as far as I know, Ranma and Akane aren't getting along to well. That's what I remember from the last time I was here."

Sounds like always, Ukyo thought to herself. "No, nothing like that. I just don't want you sleeping on the streets or anything. It would be bad on my conscience, you know?"

"Oh, okay." Ryoga suddenly beamed with a grateful smile, "Thank you Ukyo-san, I really appreciate it."

Ukyo suddenly found herself wishing the temperature of the room was a little bit cooler. Her throat and face suddenly seemed to burst into a rosy fire. Why was he so grateful? It wasn't as if it was that much. He certainly didn't have to look at her that way. . . with that smile and those cute fangs . . . Closing her eyes and fanning the thanks away as if it were nothing she replied with a murmur, "It's n. .nothing. Don't get s. . so worked up over it."

Ryoga suddenly paused at watched Ukyo carefully. Was that a blush he saw? What in the world. . . Although. . . it certainly did make her look cute. . .He suddenly found himself growing hot in the chest. As both were suddenly quiet, neither noticed as the two "waiters" suddenly sat down behind them and bridged the gap between them and the other two martial artists behind them.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Phew! Getting away from that one table was impossible! I can't believe they actually mistook us for waiters. Bah!" Nabiki fanned herself as they sat down at the table.

"Well, I suppose the masks did exactly what we'd hoped for, but just a little too well, "Kasumi explained as she grabbed a cup from the center of the table.

Nabiki stared incredulously at her sister, "Uh.. . yea. . . Any ways, now that we've finally gotten over here, are you finally ready to start?"

"Just let me pour some tea for myself. After all," she said as she grabbed another cup for Nabiki, "we should use this pot that we borrowed and not waste it."

"Fine," Nabiki mumbled as she held her cup up. As she took a sip, she winked at Kasumi and gave a loud sigh, "Did you hear about this new DANCE CONTEST they're having here, eh. . . Shingi?"

"Yes, I did hear about a DANCE CONTEST, um. . oh my. . Kaneda," Kasumi almost bellowed, "I also heard they had some PRIZE. What is it, do you know?"

Nabiki sipped her tea again. "Well, I heard it was some weird miracle CURE for all those CURSED."

"Really?" Kasumi asked, "Can it cure ANY kind of CURSE?"

"YES. I actually SAW them UNDO the CURSE on this one odd individual who was CURSED to turn into a kind of yeti when hit by COLD WATER."

"But Kaneda, I heard there was ANOTHER prize for the couple who won the DANCE CONTEST," Kasumi coughed, this was getting a bit tough on her soft voice, "Did you hear what it was?"

"Oh yes. It was something about a HONEYMOON to someplace. It was said that the couple needn't be necessarily married at the time, but rather going to get married."

"I see, I see."

They both took secret glances at Shampoo and Ranma. The two were now staring down at the table, chunks of the table missing from where they were sitting. "I guess that last part really got to them," Kasumi mumbled.

Suddenly the two martial artist turned toward one another. With a look of determination they suddenly grasped the other's hand, fist like, and both said at once, "We have to win the contest."

"Shampoo no care if stupid lovebirds want honeymoon too. She only want cure for curse!"

Ranma nodded, "Yea, and if that Pantyhose Taro was able to get cured, then we sure as hell should be able to. We have to win that contest!"

Both suddenly jumped up and ran out, a look of determination on their face. Turning away from this, Nabiki smiled. "Well, I think that worked nicely. Now we just have to convince them that Akane is forcing Mousse to marry him and vice versa. That will finally set things straight. . . well. . . sort of."

"And this whole fiancé mess will finally be sorted out," Kasumi smiled as she sipped at her tea, "How wonderful it will be! No more smashed walls or windows, no more wedding intrusions, no more ruined dinners. . . ahh. . .yes, it will be wonderful indeed."

"Yes, that is something I'm most definitely look forward to, " Nabiki suddenly stopped as she stared at the table to the other side of them. "Oh no."

"What is it, Nabiki?"

"You know how we were speaking pretty loudly?" Nabiki combed her fingers through her hair, "Well, I think Ryoga and Ukyo might have heard us as well."

"Oh my. You don't think. . . you don't think they'll get involved, will they?"

Nabiki massaged her temples as she took off her mask, "If Ryoga heard about the cure for the curse, I'm sure he will, but as for Ukyo. . . I don't know. If Ryoga finds out about Akane and Mousse, then maybe he'll ask her, but if Ukyo finds out about Ranma and Shampoo, she might just do it any way. Crap, this really is going to get hectic. When Ranma and Akane are involved, it always leads to more chaos. First all the fiancées will come, . . "

". . and then all the rivals?" Kasumi supplied helpfully.

"Right," Nabiki buried her face in her hands, "Kasumi. . what have we done? We just turned this into a war."

Kasumi smiled as she took off her own mask. Reaching across the table, she patted her sister on the shoulder, "So is love."

Nabiki raised her head quickly and stared at her sister. "You know what? We still have to convince Ranma and Shampoo that the two 'love birds' are being forced to marry one another."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. How do you want to proceed about that?"

"Well, you remember when we first met Shampoo? And you remember that little book she gave us to explain the laws? Well, I've been reading it recently and I-"

"HEY!"

Both women looked up to see a red-faced waitress stalking toward their table. Nabiki grimaced and Kasumi looked a little confused. Grabbing her sister's hand, Nabiki jumped from the table, "Kasumi run! They're going to make us-"

"YOU FREE LOADERS! COME BACK AND PAY YOUR BILL!"

Kasumi looked at her sister with a disapproving frown. "Nabiki. . . how many times have I told you. . ."

"Not now! I'll do it next time, I swear!"

"Oh Nabiki. . ," standing up, Kasumi turned to the waitress with a small frown, "I'm sorry ma'am. We would have paid earlier, but we're currently trying to help our little sister and her friend join with their loved ones . . and well. . it got a little messy. I do hope you'll forgive us."

The waitress went through a rainbow of emotions as Kasumi talked to her. From angry to confused, to sad and understanding, the waitress listened to Kasumi's little story. With tears in her eyes, she grasped Kasumi's hands lightly. "Oh, don't worry about it. We've just had a few martial artists in here lately that never 'remember' to pay. It's been hard. But I understand now. Bless you! Trying to help your sister and her friend with their love problems. . . you truly are a saint! And don't worry about the bill, it's on the house. After all, a few drinks are nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? You must at least take a tip," Kasumi beamed a big smile at the waitress and pulled some coins from her apron.

"Yukino?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Oh thank you, miss. You're too kind. I do hope you are able to succeed with your plan."

"Yukinooo. . "

"Thank you so much. I'll have to come here again," Kasumi smiled again.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"YUKINO!"

"Oops, guess I better go. Good-bye!" The waitress waved as an angry chef came from the kitchen and started dragging her away by the collar.

As Kasumi and Nabiki left the restaurant, Kasumi noticed her sister staring at her. "What is it, Nabiki?"

Shaking her head in amazement, Nabiki simply asked, "How do you do that?"

With a look of utter confusion, Kasumi simply tilted her head to the side, "Do what?"

"Forget about it," she huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Now, about this forced marriage. . . "

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Where is Kasumi, Ranma?"

"I don't know, Shampoo. Let's split up and look for her. You look upstairs and I'll search down here."

With a nod, the Amazon quickly bound up the stairs. As Ranma was coming out from the kitchen he suddenly heard the door open and voices usher into the house. He smiled when he saw that it was two of the Tendo sisters. Yet, as he walked closer and they caught sight of him, they both suddenly grew silent and simply stared at him.

"What?"

Both looked at each other as if nervously. Stepping forward, Kasumi laid a gentle hand on Ranma's forearm. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Ranma smile began to droop as he saw how Kasumi was acting. "Heard . . . what?"

Gazing back and forth across the room, Nabiki stepped closer as well. "Are any of your friends here with you?"

Staring at Nabiki with a confused frown, he replied, "Yea, Shampoo's upstairs. She was helping me look for Kasumi, here. Why?"

Both sisters suddenly glanced at one another. What is going on here, Ranma wondered. Before he could ask, Kasumi turned to him. "Ranma, I need to tell you this in private. . . let Nabiki walk Shampoo back home. Okay?"

"Okay," Ranma answered awkwardly and called out, "Hey Shampoo! I found 'em."

"Good, good! Now Shampoo ask for dance lessons," the girl smiled as she bounced eagerly down the stairs.

Neither noticed the quick grin exchanged between the two sisters. "Hey Kasumi, can you teach us. . .eh. . . how to dance?"

Kasumi smiled weakly and nodded, "Of course Ranma. I would love to. Just out of curiosity though, why do you want to learn now?"

Ranma's mouth broke in a crooked grin. "Um. . . well. . ya know. . . There's this contest and-"

"Shampoo and Ranma just want to learn is all. Shampoo only know some Amazon dances, but Shampoo want to learn new ones. Please, can you teach us? Yes, please?"

Nabiki smiled inwardly as she saw the Amazon smile and clasp her hands together. This was too easy. . . .

Kasumi sighed as if the whole world weighed down on her heavily. "Of course. . . I can start teaching you tomorrow. For the meantime though, you better get home Shampoo."

"That's right," interjected Nabiki with a cocked finger to the side, "I believe your grandmother was looking for you. . ."

"Ai-yah! Shampoo hope grandmother isn't too too angry," Shampoo yelped, heading toward the door, "Bye-bye Ranma, Shampoo see you tomorrow."

Grasping the Amazon's arm carefully, Nabiki stepped forward, "Wait one second Shampoo. Let me walk you home. I need to ask your grandmother something."

"Okay, but hurry. Shampoo no want to be too late," she mumbled as she slipped on her shoes.

As soon as the front door slid shut, Kasumi turned toward Ranma. Odd, she thought, he seems a little distracted. . . . maybe even a little depressed. . . She turned toward him, "Ranma, would you care to help me prepare some tea?"

"Hmm? Oh yea. Sure thing Kasumi," Ranma mumbled slowly.

Walking toward the kitchen, Kasumi smiled. Now Ranma and she needed to have a little chat. . .

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"So. . . Shampoo. . . how are things going on at the Neko Haten by the way?"

Shampoo threw an annoyed glance at the Tendo girl. She was walking this slow and was trying to make conversation? If this girl didn't know Ranma she would. . .

"Things are fine. Business is good and customers keep coming. All good," Shampoo said with a smile plastered on her face.

Nabiki grinned as she looked at her nails in the streetlight. Now for the real ice breaker.

"So how's Mousse been?"

Shampoo froze for a moment and stood rigid. Nabiki stopped and stared back at her with pseudo concern. "Are you alright, Shampoo?"

Shrugging it off, Shampoo balled her fists and strode forward. "Shampoo fine, thank you!"

"Oh. . .that's good. . . but how is Mousse?"

Her eyebrow twitched at the sound of the name. "He fine."

Brushing nonchalantly at invisible lint on her sleeve, Nabiki continued the inquisition, "Oh well that's good to hear. I wasn't sure how your grandmother would take it that he, an Amazon male, is dating an outsider."

The violet hair about Shampoo's shoulders swung to her right as she threw her head to the side in a cheeky denial. "No, grandmother no care about stupid duck boy. He date anyone he please. She actually happy he date Tendo girl."

Nabiki feigned shock and lifted her eyebrows. "Really now? I'm surprised she's not furious. What with Akane forcing Mousse to marry him and all. . . ."

Shampoo stopped for the second time. Her whole body was stiff as she turned her wide eyes toward Nabiki. "What you say?"

Clasping a hand to her mouth (really to cover her grin), Nabiki stared back at Shampoo, aghast. "You mean you really haven't heard about this? I thought everyone knew. . . especially you."

Her eyes wide, Shampoo stalked toward Nabiki. "What happen? Tell Shampoo!"

"Oh of course I'll tell you," Nabiki smiled as she held her hand out.

"What this for?" Shampoo asked looking down at the girl's hand.

"Hey, if you want the info, I need to see the money," Nabiki said with a grin.

Shampoo grumbled as she dumped the contents of her pockets into Nabiki's hand. Counting quickly through the cluster of yen, Nabiki looked up and frowned. "This is little for something so juicy. . . but I'll give you a break this once."

"Well," Nabiki started, pocketing the money quickly, "it all started when Akane left home one day, angry as usual at some comment Ranma made about her cooking, when she ran into Mousse. He had just finished a delivery. Akane was already so furious that when she saw him, she just went ballistic and attacked him. Mousse unfortunately had forgotten his glasses and was eventually knocked out by Akane.

I guess Akane remembered the Amazon rules from you Ranma knocked you out, so she demanded that he date her. I guess she was just so jealous of you and Ranma hanging around each other so much that she wanted to get back at Ranma by making him jealous. But, I don't think she understands what she got herself into. Then I guess the tribal council heard about their little dates, and because they believed Mousse would never be able to marry someone (because of course he wasn't beating you), they approved the marriage, or really demanded it.

So now, they're dating and apparently, when they finish some contest, they're going to use the money from it and get married. . . Crazy, huh? Don't mention it to Ranma or anyone else though, or this 'free' information will end up costing you. Oh, it looks like we made it. I'll see you later."

Shampoo still stunned, barely caught the last bit. "But wait! Didn't you say you need to talk to grandmother?"

Nabiki scratched her head lightly. "Eh. . . it's late and I'm tired. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Bye."

Waving lightly toward Nabiki's retreating back, Shampoo mumbled out a good-bye and stood for a while near the entrance. So that was what was going on. They always had seemed like an awkward couple. . . and the way that Mousse always treated her so nicely. . . and that kiss in the alley. . .

Shampoo wrung her hands. She was so confused. . . did she like Mousse? Did he really like her? Crouching toward the ground, she put her face in her hands. Why was this all happening to her? She was an Amazon warrior, wasn't she? Warriors weren't supposed to feel this way. . . especially over an inferior male.

Curling her arms around herself and leaning against the wall, she leaned her forehead on her forearm. Beneath her arms, she muttered, "Stupid duck-boy. . ."

Suddenly, she heard a door swing open and the two bells above the door tinkle lightly. "Shampoo?"

Staring upward, she looked into Mousse's face. "No. . anybody but him. . .," Shampoo thought, quickly looking back down. "I can't deal with him. . . not now."

"What do you want Mousse," Shampoo asked slipping back into her native tongue and starting to stand.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw someone near the door and was just wondering who it was. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, just fin-!" Shampoo let out a little yelp as her foot slid forward from under her. Suddenly, two strong arms braced her upwards and held her lightly.

After blushing hotly for a moment, Shampoo steadied herself and walked out of his bracing arms. "I don't need your help duck-boy," Shampoo muttered, flicking her hair behind her carelessly as she grabbed for the door, "I'm not a little girl."

She stifled a gasp when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Turning back wearily, she tried to mask the emotions riveting through her face. He gazed at her silently as he held her hand. Shampoo's eyes flicked back and forth as she stared back at him, her voice quiet at her lips. She just hoped he didn't feel her pulse, beating crazily as her heart raced. Yet, although all these emotions were racing through her, she felt a silence overwhelm her as she wondered what he could be thinking.

"No, you're not a little girl," he murmured, his eyes linked with hers, "And I'm not a little boy. We're both grown."

He let her hand slip from his as he stepped closer. Shampoo felt her whole body flush as Mousse continued to gaze down at her. A lump formed in her dry throat as she tried to mouth words, something to try to communicate with him. "Yet, that doesn't mean we can't accept help from others."

Shampoo shivered as he pushed past her and went inside. With folded arms, she grabbed at her shoulders and leaned against the wall. This boy, what. . . what was he doing to her? Her emotions were tossed about in a storm every time she laid eyes on him. It was as if she were watching herself from above, uncontrolled and wild. It almost felt like she was going crazy. She felt like she wasn't sure of anything any more. Mousse was being forced to marry Akane, right? Then why did he seem so happy around her? She thought. . . she thought that he liked her. . .

Suddenly, the bell above the door clanged as the door was nudged open. A bit teary eyed, she turned with a gasp. Could it be? Her heart began to flutter in her chest. With a name already on her lips, she whispered, "Mu Tsu. . . "

"Excuse me? Do I look like that idiot duck? You haven't been using any of the other drugs that last merchant snuck into the restaurant? Come here girl, let me check your eyes! If you've been using those drugs so help me, I'll. . . I'll. . !"

BAM! "Ouch! Great grandmother, I swear that I didn't use them! I was just confused! Sorry, sorry! Please stop hitting me!"

"You better not have," Cologne huffed as she pulled her staff away, "Or else I'll send you back to China!. . . I swear. . . mistaking me for that duck. . . Just get in here before I lock you out!"

Rubbing her sore head and muttering soft curses in Chinese, Shampoo stepped into the restaurant and watched as her grandmother hopped up the stairs on her gnarled staff. "That stupid duck boy got me in trouble again!"

Reaching her door upstairs, she grabbed her head gently and turned the handle. Suddenly, she felt something move behind her. But, before she could turn to see who it was, she felt a quick peck on her cheek. She knew she should be mad. She should have turned around and strangled him. But. . . . she didn't.

All she could do was breathe. . . and that was pretty difficult.

A soft whisper blew small wisps of her hair away from her ear as she heard his voice, "Good-night, Xian Pu."

She stood there, her body flushed. Even after she heard the door slide shut to Mousse's room, she remained there standing, her hand still to the door. Realizing how she must look, she quickly stepped inside and slid the door shut. Her back against the door, she took a deep breath. . . and smiled.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Ranma, do you like my little sister?"

Hearing such a frank question, Ranma nearly spit up his tea. Taking a big gulp, Ranma scratched his head nervously and turned to Kasumi with a crooked smile. "Sure I guess. . . Nabiki's okay when she's not trying to steal your money."

Kasumi's mouth was turned up in a little smile as she set down her tea lightly. "No, no. I was talking about my **other** little sister. . . Akane."

Suddenly, Ranma thought, the ceiling was utterly fascinating. "Um. . . well. . .yea. . I guess she's alright. You know, when she's not trying to hit me or kill me with her toxic food."

"Oh, I see. . . . I guess you wouldn't really care then. . ."

Turning his eyes toward her, he watched as she poured another cup of tea for herself. "Care about what?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh my," Kasumi cradled her cheek in her hand as she looked at him with surprise, "You mean you really don't know?"

Ranma felt his skin crawl as Kasumi looked at him that way. "No, I guess I don't. What is it?"

"Oh dear, I thought you knew about this whole situation between Akane and Mousse. I mean she mentioned it to me, but I would have thought she'd have told it to you as well . . hmm. . . perhaps it was for the best not to. I mean it might have made you angry after all," Kasumi spoke with a pondering look on her face.

Edging closer to Kasumi, Ranma felt looked at her anxiously. "What Kasumi? What is it?"

Turning back to him she smiled softly, almost as if she felt bad for him, "Oh Ranma, Akane's being forced into marriage."

"wHaT!"

"Yes, I know it's awful," Kasumi sighed, placing her hand to her chest, "I guess Mousse forgot his glasses and accidentally knocked Akane out with one of his weapons (he thought it was you). At first, he simply tried to help her up, but when he found out it was Akane, he thought of you and Shampoo hanging out so much lately. So, he figured that he'd make you jealous by hanging out with Akane and therefore making Shampoo jealous by distracting you and dating Akane.

At first he told Akane about it and she agreed in order to help him win Shampoo over," Kasumi continued, sighing, "But then, I guess word of this ordained 'marriage' reached the Amazon tribe, via Cologne, and well. . . now they're stuck together. The tribe threatened to ostracize Mousse from his tribe and his family if he didn't go through with it and Akane. . .

Ranma scooted closer and gripped the table edge tightly in his fists.

". . they told Akane that they would take the dojo as compensation for voiding their combat-marriage laws. It's terrible," Kasumi sighed and wiped a "tear" from her eye.

"But wait. . . . who cares about the stupid dojo!" Ranma yelled as he jumped up from the table

"Ranma. . . we care," Kasumi whispered, looking shocked, "That's our family history. We can't just give that up. And I know that Akane couldn't let Mousse just be cut off from his family. Not to a friend whose become so close. So. . . well, I guess they're stuck together now. They're going to use the money from the dance contest to get married and for their honeymoon."

"But there's gotta be some other way!" Ranma yelled, stalking back and forth, "I mean she can't just marry him! She's **my** fiancée. I mean, they don't even love each other. . . right?"

Kasumi turned away. "I guess not. But they have been awfully friendly as of late. . . ."

Ranma blanched at her words and sank down to the floor, digging his fingers through his thick locks. Seeing his frustrated state, Kasumi smiled. Resuming her sober expression, she turned to him, ". . hmmm. . .," she mumbled as if coming upon a revelation, "no, no, that wont work. . "

Turning, Ranma stared at her vividly and jumped next to her, on his knees and practically begging. "What, what is it?"

"Well. . . you know how if the Amazon laws work? Like how Shampoo was trying to kill you at first and then ended up trying to marry you? Well, if you and Shampoo were to beat Akane and Mousse in the dancing contest, maybe. . . just maybe, it would cancel out the Amazon laws because then Mousse would be beaten and would have to forfeit his 'claim' and Akane would be beaten and look like an unworthy bride for an Amazon male."

Ranma's eyes grew wide, "You're right! That'll probably work. Thanks Kasumi, you're a genius! Wow, I've got to tell Shampoo about this-"

"Don't worry," Kasumi quickly interjected, grabbing onto Ranma's arm, "Nabiki explained the situation to Shampoo as well. She understands. I don't think she told her of this plan to beat Akane and Mousse in the contest though. If you bring her here early tomorrow, I can start teaching you two."

"Okay, I'll get her tomorrow," Ranma yelled as he ran up the steps to his room.

"Oh, and Ranma?"

He turned quickly, "Yea, Kasumi?"

"Don't mention any of this to Akane or Mousse, you don't want them intentionally knowing that you're trying to beat them. Let's keep it a secret so they wont expect it, okay?"

Ranma frowned for a moment, but sharply nodded before heading up the stairs, "You're right. I won't say a word."

Kasumi watched as him until he disappeared from her site. Quietly, she gathered the tea cups and went into the kitchen. Looking about once more, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number. When the ring stopped she heard a soft, "Hello?"

"Nabiki, he fell for it. Did Shampoo?"

"Hook, line, and sinker. Did you tell Ranma of the way to 'break up the marriage?'"

"Yes, he just ran upstairs now. Oh Nabiki," Kasumi giggled, "This is so much fun! I feel like a spy!"

"That's great," Nabiki laughed as she heard her sister's enthusiasm, "Just don't mess up and get caught. Alright, I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

As Ranma ascended the stairs, his mind was pregnant with the things Kasumi had just revealed to him. So that was the reason why Akane had been acting so weird lately. "Damn that stupid duck," he thought angrily, clutching a fist tightly, "If he had just worn his thick glasses, he wouldn't have caused this whole mess."

Sighing, he scratched his head as he opened the door to his room. As he looked to his left he grimaced. "Stupid panda," he muttered as he stepped over his father and toward the window. I guess him and Mr. Tendo didn't know about Akane and Mousse. They were probably too dense. Shaking his head, he opened his window and, grabbing the frame of the window above him, threw his body out the window. While in mid-flight, he suddenly twisted like a cat and threw himself backwards.

And with the grace of a trained martial artist, he landed lightly on his feet, barely tapping against the roof top tiles. This was always the best place for him to think. Stretching out on the roof top, he laid his head on his crossed arms and looked up at the stars. Maybe it all would work out, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Akane couldn't love that dumb duck. . .

"Ranma?"

Ranma's eyes snapped open. Turning over with surprise written all over his face, Ranma found a face peering down at his.

"H. . .Hey Akane."

Akane smiled as she sat down next to him, "Can't sleep?"

"Yea, I guess," he sighed as he watched her, looking out to the stars.

"I can't either," she said as she threaded her fingers through her hair, "I guess I've got way too much on my mind."

"Tell me about it," Ranma mumbled with a sigh.

They sat there for a little while, both lost in thought. Ranma couldn't begin to fathom what she was thinking about. Turning toward her, he watched her. She seemed so care free. . . .could . . . could she really love him?

"Akane. . . Do you lov-"

"What was that Ranma?" she asked, turning to him with a smile.

He froze as she gazed at him, "Err. . . nothing. Forget it."

As he turned away from her, Ranma didn't see Akane frown. "Well, I guess I should go inside. It's starting to get cold."

Before she got up, Ranma sat up and quickly grabbed at her wrist. "Wait, Akane."

With a blush on her face, she mumble a small, "What?"

Ranma's own face flushed and he gulped. "A. . Are you happy? I mean . . . with how everything is right now?"

"I. . I guess," she muttered in response, her face red in the darkness.

Ranma watched her face and felt something grow cold inside of him. So she did love him. . . she wasn't sad at all. He let go of her wrist and sank back to the roof. Turning his back to her he muttered, "I see."

Akane was getting frustrated now. What was up with him? Was he trying to mess with her head? She stalked toward the edge of the roof before she turned back to yell at him, "Would you make up your mind! If you're going to be nice for once, then do so. Don't suddenly switch to being a jerk!"

Ranma whipped around with a frown. "Well I'm sure the duck boy can cheer ya up! After all, he seems to be the only one in your life these days!"

Akane scoffed, the anger beginning to boil. "Oh really! It seems to me that you've been spending an awfully lot of time with Shampoo lately! Are you sure you're not confused? How many times have you guys kissed? After all it seems like you two are pretty friendly!"

Ranma jumped to his feet and blurted out, "We haven't kissed!" then Ranma paused and began twiddling his thumbs, "Well, . . . I mean. . . not like that. . . I mean she has kissed me before but I didn- I mean, that doesn't matter! We haven't really kissed, unlike **you** and four-eyes!"

With a huff Akane felt her anger sizzle to the surface, "Well at least. ."

Anger can make people do stupid things. Akane was quite aware of this fact. . . that was of course after her anger subsided. Thankfully she was able to think somewhat clearly through it. . .

". . . Mousse is a good kisser!"

. . . but then again, there are other ways to slip up.

As soon as Akane uttered those words, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Crap, she thought frantically, what the heck am I saying! We haven't actually kissed! She looked at Ranma and saw his head bowed down. Oh no! she thought as a frown appeared on her face. She may have just blown her last chance with Ranma with that comment. . .

Suddenly Ranma's head jerked upwards and he stared at her, flames burning in his eyes. "Are you saying I'm not a good kisser!"

Akane nearly fell flat on her face. This was ridiculous. . . but she wasn't going to walk away defeated! "Maybe I am!"

Ranma grinned haughtily and brushed back his bangs flippantly. "Well, I've been told by a lot of girls that I am indeed an excellent kisser."

Folding her arms across her chest, Akane stared at him cynically. "Uh-huh. Sure they have. For crying out loud, you sound like Mikado Sanzenin!"

With a shiver, Ranma's arrogance slipped from his face. He turned angrily toward her. "Don't ever compare me to that weirdo! I might not have kissed a lot of girls, but I'm not a bad kisser! I bet I'm better than you!"

Flustered and angry, Akane blurted, "Prove it then!"

Anger was indeed not Akane's best friend.

Ranma blinked for a moment when he heard this. Did she really just say that? Yet, when he glanced at her, he saw her smirk with confidence. His doubts were quickly forgotten as he saw it. Oh heck no. There was no way a Saotome was going to give up a challenge that easily.

He swiftly strode over the edge of the roof where she was waiting for him. She on the other hand tried to cover up the shock she was feeling. What was wrong with her? Where in the world did that come from? But then, suddenly he was there, standing in front of her and gazing down at her eyes.

Both were nervous and flustered. . . .

"Well are you going to kiss me or not?"

. . . but neither was going to admit defeat.

"I am, I am," Ranma muttered, lightly grabbing her shoulders, "I just gotta get ready!"

Both stared at either expectantly and challengingly. Ranma began to lean in. Akane stared, her eyes wide and yet still stubborn to not give in. Ranma stared down at her as he leaned forward. A few inches away, he muttered, "Okay, you gotta shut your eyes! I can't kiss you with you glaring at me like that!"

"Hmph!" Akane shut her eyes.

Well, Ranma thought as Akane closed her eyes, at least she's not staring at me like before. That'll make this easier. As he leaned in closer, both could feel each others body heat, both nervous, but too stubborn to admit it. And although Akane couldn't see Ranma's close proximity with her now, she could certainly feel it. An uncontrolled shiver ran through her body and she felt her face flush.

Then Ranma saw the light blush tinge her cheeks in the moonlight. . . Okay, so maybe this wont be so easy. Dang! Why does she have to be so damn cute?

Closing his eyes, Ranma leaned close. Both were just centimeters away from one another. Their lips just almost touching-

CLICK!

Both suddenly snapped their eyes open. Bending slightly over the edge, Ranma's hands still on Akane's shoulders, they gazed over the side of the roof. A few sweat drops ran down the back of their necks. How in the world. . .

"Awww! Come on! I needed one more inch and my final photo would have captured the moment!" Nabiki frowned and snapped her fingers as she let her camera fall back around her neck.

"Oh Nabiki! You shouldn't have taken that last picture. They would have actually kissed," Kasumi softly chastised.

"Come on boy, show her the ol' Saotome charm!" Genma grinned broadly.

"Yes, son, don't stop on our account, go ahead! Unite our two schools!" Soun smiled, waving his hand.

As the other residents of the Tendo household (except Ranma and Akane) took turns leaning out Akane's bedroom window and looking up at the two embarrassed teens, more calls were made.

"Come on, just kiss her already! This picture will make me a ton of money!"

"You can do it Ranma, my boy! Just swoop in and steal a kiss!"

"You too Akane, don't keep the boy waiting, kiss him!"

"It's not what you think!" They shouted in unison.

Ranma and Akane quickly put a few feet between them. Unfortunately, both forgot that they were on the edge of the roof. Akane's heel slipped over the edge and she let out a yelp as she fell backwards. She curled her body as she tried to soften her landing.

Suddenly she felt herself stop. Cracking an eye open, she looked up. Ranma's eyes searched hers. "Are you okay?"

A pink blush flushing her cheeks, she simply mumbled, "Mm-hmm."

"Good," he smiled with relief.

They stood like this for a few moments, just looking at each other. It seemed like time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes, having no idea what to do.

"Okay then. . . kiss her now!"

Of course, they could always get some suggestions. . .

Realizing that he was still holding her, minutes after they had already landed, Ranma quickly set Akane to her feet. "Err. . . sorry," he whispered.

Then, turning toward the people leaning out of the window he shouted, "Shut up already!"

He glanced back down to see Akane walking inside. "It's not like we're gonna kiss anyway," he murmured.

With a sigh he scratched his head and started to head inside. As he was walking toward his room, he suddenly heard a small whisper, "Ranma?"

He froze and whipped around. There was Akane, gazing at him softly. Checking her left and right, she quickly walked over to him, and standing on her tiptoes, kissed him lightly on the lips.

Stepping away, she smiled, "Don't worry about earlier. You can prove it to me later."

With that, she quickly went in to her room and shut the door. Ranma on the other hand was still frozen. After a few moments, a smile grew on his lips as his posture straightened and he touched his lips. He quietly walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

The other house members, having already left Akane's room and sitting downstairs were suddenly started when the heard a loud shout of joy from upstairs.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Wow. . . long, long time since I've updated. Goodness gracious. I meant to make this long, but whoo! That took a long time! A few writers' blocks, exams, and such later and I finally got this done. . . YES:) So happy indeed.

Well, I'm not gonna make my author's note long or nothing cause I'm extremely tired and I just want to post this.

patpat21: Don't worry, this is definitely a Ranma/Akane and Shampoo/Mousse story. :)

frozenangel1992: Well, I got a few, but I finally got it out! Hope you like it.

Lacey52: Thank you for your nice comment! Well, I know I'm prone to making stupid grammatical mistakes and such. Hope I made less this time. I've got to go back through my chapters and edit. Just haven't had much time as of late. Thanks for pointing that out though!

tsuki-chan: You're so nice:) Wow. I think you made my day. And about Mousse? I guess I just love his character too much. He's better in the manga though, I think.

Yamchas Big Pants: HAHAHA! I love your pen name! HAHAHAHA! Thank you for the comment! Yes, Mousse it one of my favorite characters as well. Goofy as he is. :)

AmberFox and Lyell: Hahaha! I like your comments. If I announced little glimpses into the next chap, I would have definitely used yours. Thanks for the comments!

Ryogas-Baby-Gurl: Hmm. I didn't think about that! But then, I dunno. We'll just have to see. I'm glad you got to do your dance as well. I hope this long butt update makes ya happy. :)

ForgottenSmile: You mean like not updating in forever? Sorry. I know it's bad, but with all this biology and such I've been studying for, a LOT has been on my mind besides this story. But thanks for the encouragement. :)

dracolov: Phew! What a relief! I didn't want to die. . I still have to pay off my loans:)

Quiggibub: And look! In this time I did it in almost a year! Awesome, no:)

Den Scurman: I hope Nabiki and Kasumi's little plot put a smile on your face. It put one on mine. :)

Roja-Cyd: Well, sorry this one took as long as it did, but I'm glad you understand. I'm in college now and I hardly have any time. Study, study. :)

glazedlookineyes101: I appreciate your comments very much! Believe you me, I do need a bit of constructive criticism (a lot ). I understand what you meant about the "fake romance" as well. It's kind of getting annoying for me too. I hope this helps stimulate your enthusiasm a little more. I tried to really think about a good way to end this (because I usually end up doing that at the very end. . .unfortunately :( ). I'm not going to end it on quite the same note you suggested, but it will be interesting.

All reviews are welcome! Thank you all who have reviewed and continued to read/review on this. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ciao. :)


End file.
